


A Pirate's Life

by luvtoluvya



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtoluvya/pseuds/luvtoluvya





	1. Chapter 1

Since they were kids he followed her orders without reluctance. He has a thirst for adventure and can sometimes get a little crazy. Still she knows how to reel him in. Some might wonder why he's her first mate. She keeps him around because of his loyalty and dedication to her. No doubt he would put himself in harm's way to defend her.

Sure the slum life is all they know but life on the isle some days can be downright depressing. She often dreams of what it would be like outside of the isle's barrier. What would a life be like where they didn't have to live off Auradon's cast offs?

"Cheer up, captain!" Harry takes her right hand and places a delicate kiss on it while she tries not to look amused. "At least today is a nice day," Harry offers.

As nice a day as can be on an island that's perpetually overcast. But today the black sand beaches looked glossy and almost inviting from their view on the Lost Revenge. And the sun is attempting to peek through the clouds. Not to mention absent is the scent of rotten fish that usually permeates the air. Today the air is just salty and strong.

"Well today is my one day off so I guess I should be grateful mom let me out of the shop. No slinging bile today," Uma stare miserably at the waters below them.

"I stopped by the fishing shop today and it was packed. It's just the two of us today, just like old times," he says gleefully. "The embargo has people scouring for other goods and some folks are taking up fishing. Fishing poles and bait were practically flying off the shelves."

"Perfect opportunity to pilfer some items and sell them for the highest market value. And speaking of pilfering I managed to sneak one decent meal past mom today. It's not hot but you know our shop motto," Uma hands him a plastic bag with a to-go container inside.

"Fish and chips, my favorite!" he greedily opens the box and pushes past the old newspaper with Boredon's latest headlines sopping up the oil.

"I made my own malt vinegar and sprinkled a little over it. Tell me what you think," She attempts to read his expression which is much easier said than done.

"This is probably the best thing I've ever eaten," he says. "Way better than that sludge your mum usually serves us."

"Let's check the Jolly Roger and see if your dad has anything we can make a decent trade with," she suggests.

"Sounds like a plan! Rum rationing should be starting soon," Harry gleefully declares. "The crew will be far too distracted to pay us any attention."

A woman with a shop makes all the rum the pirates drink during their daily ration but Hook has some bottles under lock and key from the days before they were imprisoned on the isle. Things like that would make good money in trade and Hook was holding onto the bottles for the nights when he liked to get pissed off the good stuff and wallow in his losses to Peter Pan.

Hook like every other villain is obsessed with the hero that caused him defeat and spends more time replaying events in his head and living in fantasy land than he does spending time with his children. Nevertheless he's still feared by the pirates of the isle is known for being a ruthless leader.

"Off we go then," Harry takes his position as helmsman grabbing onto the ship's wheel.

Even holding that hook which makes it harder to steer he's still one of the best sailors on the island.

She likes when they sail across the isle. There's something exhilarating about her braids flapping in the breeze and the taste of the salty air. And they've put forth so much effort in rebuilding the ship to make it sail. 

"Ya know you've built quite the reputation as a captain. Even some of the Jolly Roger crew fears ya. They say you're more ruthless than me big sis Harriet."

"Give yourself a little cred. Just the name Harry Hook makes people shake in their boots. When we finally get out of here you and I are going to rule all of Auradon."

The ship comes to a halt and she and Harry drop anchor alongside the Jolly Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

The boat is anchored close enough that Uma and Harry are able to leap from the plank to the Jolly Roger.

The pirates have already started their daily celebration when Uma and Harry get on board. All around them are giddy men clanking tin mugs and singing old pirates songs. The scent of grog was in the air mixing with the saltiness of the sea. The laughter and stumbling was a familiar scene. 

Uma is glad she has the day off because she knows they will pack the chip shop later. She was used to their rowdiness and antics when they came to fill up and bilge and chum.

The Neverland pirates might look intimidating upon first glance but they were probably the least feared crew in history. Years of being taunted by Peter Pan and the rest of his child followers would soften even the toughest pirate. The fact that they couldn’t beat a mere child made them a joke. And they all were determined to escape back to Neverland one day to seek revenge.

Make no mistake they were by no means good men but they lacked fear factor. Still their drunken antics were legendary and they still have women on the isle falling all over them.  
“Have a drink, mate!” a rotund pirate with dark tan skin wearing a fez pushes a bottle in Harry’s face. 

The bottle is clear and filled with dark amber liquid. Skull and crossbones adorn the label to let the drinker know it’s nothing to mess with.

Uma and Harry have drunk rum before. Once Harry snuck a bottle off the ship and he and Uma sat on the beach taking swigs back and forth from it. At first they didn’t get the big deal. It was sweet but with a strange after taste. It did give them sensations they never felt before.

It also resulted in their first kiss which is something the pair has not mentioned since. 

“No, I’ll pass,” Harry pushes the bottle away.

“Play the piano, Harry!” A short pirate with an eye patch calls out and soon a chant starts.

Piano playing is a skill Harry taught himself after watching his father play as a young child. Captain Hook likes to put on airs of being a gentleman which includes piano playing and an appreciation for classic literature. 

There is a small piano at the chip shop and some nights Harry plays for Uma as she cleans. Sometimes Uma sings along and they’d create their own little silly songs. Anything that distracts from her miserable tasks is welcome.

But he isn’t in the mood for playing right now despite the pirate’s chants. He and Uma are on a mission. His father would only be away from the ship for so many hours and Mr. Smee once the loyal first mate who kept everyone in line is now an old frail man who mostly tends to the bait shop. 

“Go on, play.” Uma gently nudges his shoulder towards the piano. 

“But I’m supposed to be helping you,” Harry reasons. "And I know his cabin better."

“And you are helping by providing a necessary distraction,” she explains leaning closer to my ear. “You keep the crew busy and I’ll sneak into the Captain’s quarters. I'm smart I'll manage.”

“Fine,” he says reluctantly. “Only one song though!” 

Harry walks over to the little piano set up in the corner and pulls off the cloth cover. The wood is weathered and the keys weren’t the gleaming white of his father’s grand piano which he kept in his cabin but it’s familiar. Harry taught himself to play on this old thing. 

Meanwhile Uma used to distraction to sneak over to the Captain’s Quarters. Removing a pin from her hair she picked at the lock until it opened. Swiftly she slipped inside quietly shutting the door behind her.

The scent of sea water and cigars is strong in the room. 

Four long blue stained glass windows allowed a little bit of light to shine into the room along with few scattered candles. Gold accentuated some of the fixings around the cabin like Hook’s desk and chair. Unlike the Lost Revenge which Uma’s crew had to practically rebuild by collecting loose wood, the Jolly Roger was still in mint condition. It was almost like it was frozen in a time capsule. 

Grabbing one of the candles Uma looks around for the safe shining the light in a corner. On the wall is a large painting of a beautiful woman. She has pale skin and dark brown hair with sparkling blue eyes. She has soft delicate features and a pretty pink pout. This must be Harry’s mum.

She looks nothing like Hook with his piercing sea green eyes and permanent scowl. She has an innocent longing look in her eyes. Not the crazy look Hook and Harry often have in theirs. It’s just a painting but it’s easy to see this woman has been through a great deal.

“And what do you think you’re doing here, little girl?” a cold familiar voice says from the shadows.

“Captain Hook!” she exclaims as she feels the cold metal hook touch her cheek.

His usual red coat and hat were gone and instead his long curly hair flowed and he wore a black shirt with ruffles at the sleeves and a gold vest. Somehow he managed to look even more menacing. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t hurt you for trespassing on my ship,” he demands his hand at her throat. “And please don’t mention my pitiful son.”


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook has Uma literally backed against the wall and though he towers over her she still manages to hold her head high. She's not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tremble.

She can see hints of red flecks amidst the green hue of his eyes.

"Plunge your hook into me if you must. I'm not afraid of you. Harry used to tell me stories about the great Captain Hook and his adventures," she laughs. "He didn't care that you were always outwitted by a child."

"Believe me I'd enjoy hooking you," he snickered. "Harry's a chip off the old block in some ways. Though not nearly as dastardly as my Harriet, she's the true leader. You, my dear, are holding him back."

"Holding him back from being old and bitter like you?" She asks. "He and I will do what you were never able to do. We'll win!"

"With you his manner is insouciant. You have a lot of vigor," Hook holds her head up so they're making direct eye contact. "I look at you and see much untapped potential. Have thou ever thought of joining my crew?"

"I'm captain of my own. Why would I want to join yours?"

"You could be my right hand. As the two most cunning on the Isle we could find an escape," He gingerly runs his hook through her hair gathering a few turquoise braids.

"He's a better swordsman than you and he can singlehandedly sail a ship on his own. Plus he's more feared on the isle than you," She laughs.

"The people here are so weak. They haven't seen me at my worst. In my prime I was the most feared pirate in the 7 seas and the most handsome as well," he winked at her. "People could mention the elegant Captain James Hook with respect and dignity."

"If I'm holding Harry back, wouldn't I do the same for you?"

"Harry is a boy; impulsive and easily distracted. You need a man who knows how to stay focused and curb his emotions. I think you and I would make a good pair," he says straightforwardly.

He moves his hand down to her waist pulling her even closer. Uma's heart is pounding in her chest as she anticipates the worst. His hook is pressed against her cheek but moving down towards her lips.

The door handle creeks, "Dad, what are you doing?" a confused Harry asks.

"Why nothing son, just questioning this intruder in my cabin," he stumbles backwards.

"Really, because it looks like you were trying to make a move on her. Trying to steal me girl away from me, are ye?" he draws his sword.

"Well I can't help it if she's naturally attracted to a man rather than a boy," Hook taunts.

"A wee bit arrogant to be teasing someone with a sword in their grip who knows how to wield it; don't ya think?"

Uma stomps on Hook's foot with the heel of her boot and wriggles out of his grasp as he yelps in pain.

"You don't intimidate me, boy. You only wish you could be half as fearsome as Harriet. She would've been finishing me off by now," Hook scoffs.

"I could claw your eyes out and having you begging for mercy," Harry moves his sword closer. "But what's the fun in that? You only temporarily suffer and then it's over."

"You should try it some time. It's quite relaxing watching your hook buried in a man's flesh as he screeches for mercy," He smiles a sinister smile. "Then he passes on and you kick the cold, lifeless body to the side. Shooting someone dead just doesn't have the same effect."

"Let's just go, Harry," Uma places her hand on his arm.

"Listen to your captain, Harry," Hook mocks him as he walks over to his desk.

Harry opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a big thrash against the side of the ship that makes him stumble.

"What was that?" Uma asks while struggling to maintain her footing.

"Didn't feel like anything good," Harry replies holding her steady.

"Blast it! What now?" Hook yells as he races out of the cabin in fury.

Harry moves to trail out behind him but Uma grabs his sleeve stopping him in his tracks.

"Let's get what we came for," she reminds him. "Where is that safe?"

Harry grabs a candle and shines it towards the corner where the painting of the woman is mounted.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he smiles. "I always thought she was way too good for a place like this. She was smart, funny, and loved dad and us so much. She used to tell me and CJ stories about the sea and not just old pirate tales but stories of creatures below and merpeople. Her father was a pirate so naturally she married one. I miss her but I'm glad at least one of us was able to escape."

"Did your father love her?"

"I think he cared for her but he only loves himself. And the closest I've seen him come to loving anyone is his admiration for Harriet. She can do no wrong," he sighs. "I just hope death gave mum everything she never received in life."

The ships rocks again as if something has slammed against it. Once more they hold onto each other for balance.

"No more hesitating," Uma says. "Let's get what we came for and get out of here before whatever is out there manages to get in here."

He removes the painting from the wall to reveal a big metal safe behind it.

"Dad keeps all his prized possessions in here. I don't know the combination but I figure you and I can crack the code."

"Let's get started," Uma declares with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just like an old selfish pirate. The combination isn't anything related to me, Harriet, CJ, or mum. Twas too much to hope for dad to be sentimental,' Harry bangs his fists against the wall.

"We can do this," Uma urges resetting the dial for the umpteenth time.

"I'm trying to remember everything they taught at school about cracking a safe," Harry runs a hand through his hair. "I think we can listen to the clicks but we need a stethoscope."

"A cup will have to do," Uma grabs a glass from Hook's desk. "I actually paid attention to that lesson and my counting skills are better so I'll do the listening and you just turn the dial."

A thrash at the side of the ship sends them falling to the floor again. The glass shatters once it hits the hard surface.

"Okay, that thing out there is starting to get on me last nerve."

"You hear the screams out on deck clearly its nothing to mess with. We need to get the goods and get out of here. I've had enough of this ship for the day," Uma says exasperated.

"Before I walked in earlier..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"It was nothing, really," Uma brushes it off.

"Sure didn't look like nothing," Harry huffs. "It looked like my dad was trying to make a move on what's mine."

"Who said I was yours? I'm not some trinket to fight over," Uma retorts getting up off the floor.

"Aww come on, love," he reaches out and touches her arm. "Don't be like that. You know exactly what I mean."

"What exactly is it that you mean?" Uma smirks.

"You may think that you're the only one who's looking out for you but you're wrong."

"Thanks for the concern," she whispers.

"I'll make it up to you later," he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

"I'm glad you always have my back. Sometimes I just need a reminder."

"Who can friends lean on if not each other? Not like we have our parents on our side."

"Don't let him get to you," Uma squeezes his hand back. "Your dad is just like my mom. They're old, bitter, and jealous. Mom always rehashes that finale battle against Prince Eric and Princess Ariel and how King Triton was nothing but a polyp on the sea floor and she was wielding the entire ocean's power."

"At least she came close. Dad spent years getting outwitted by a lad no older than 12 and his merry band of brats. He's hated boys ever since."

"Mom says I'll never be anything but an incompetent pirate just like my father," Uma sighs.

"Better to be related to an incompetent pirate ye never met than a drunken one who'll berate ya when yer down."

"She used to keep a collection of poor unfortunate souls she deceived over the years back when she lived in the sea. You don't mess with someone that twisted."

"I'll hook Pan myself once we finally get off the isle," Harry declares. "It's only fair after having to endure a life with a father so consumed with revenge he has no use for me."

"You crack the code and I'll throw a party in your honor. I'll give you all the praise your father's never given. Are you sure you can't remember anything that your twisted father would use as a combination?"

"Clearly, the man doesn't care about anything that's not Peter Pan or Neverland related. Neverland related..." he ponders. "That's it! I know the combination!"

Harry rushes over to the safe and enters a combination. The safe clicks and he opens the door.

"Twas the date he was imprisoned on the isle after his final battle with Pan which is a date he always mentions," he reveals.

Uma walks over to the safe and they both check its contents. Old treasures maps, a few gold coins, an ornate golden pocket watch, a silver and gold pirate ring with a skull and crossbones on the front with ruby eyes, some bottles of fine liquor, a bottle of absinthe, and a crown shaped ring.

"Somehow I thought Hook would have more in here than this," Uma looks disappointed.

"He has multiple hiding places for things and another safe at the house," Harry explains. "This definitely isn't all his remaining treasure. But these are still good bargaining pieces."

Uma holds up the crown ring admiring how the rose gold gleams and the tiny diamonds sparkle. 

"That was my mother's ring," Harry remarks.

"Then you should keep this," she places it in his palm and curls his fingers over it. "Give it to someone deserving."

"Thank you," he smiles. "But why don't you hold onto it for now at least until we're off the ship."

He grabs her hand and slips it on her finger. "A perfect fit."

"How are we gonna get this out of here? Sneaking past those drunkards in easy but your father is here. No way will he let us just waltz out with his prized possessions. And there's something out there that keeps rocking the ship," she reminds him. "And it sounds way too big to be Tic Toc."

"You're a sea witch. Any beast out there should be cowering in fear in your presence."

"I can't even get Flotsam and Jetsam to listen to me. You really think some sea monsters will do the same?"

Flotsam and Jetsam are two moray eels who act as Ursula's familiars. She has a large tank at the chip shop where they swim around spying on customers and employees alike.

Harry fills a sack with the safe's contents and securely ties it.

"Now all we need is a distraction," he says as he and Uma exit the cabin.

"Oh I think we found our distraction," Uma's voice shakes a little.

Turning around, Harry's eyes grow wide as he sees the creature that has been rocking the ship. Long, dark tentacles are sprawled out in all directions encompassing the ship. And the creature's glowing yellow eyes stare down at the pirates as they try to attack it with harpoons and cannon balls.

"Relative of yours?" he teases.


	5. Chapter 5

The once nice day has changed. The clouds are coming in and lightening illuminates the now dark sky. Rain is pounding down drenching the ship and all its inhabitants.

The waves once dark blue were now an inky black getting rougher but the choppy water had no effect on the sea beast.

"Dad thought the Kraken was an old pirate's tale. Guess he's been proven wrong," Harry laughs.

"That beast is making the swell worse."

"But there's no magic on the isle," Harry looks at her confused.

"It's not magic, its natural ability," Uma explains. "It's like how some mermaids can cause a sailor to wreck his ship. It wasn't magic in their voices are looks that caused shipwrecks. Sailors would be too distracted to pay attention to upcoming rocks or rough paths. The storm combined with the creature's movements is gonna cause us to capsize."

"It's too rough to sail. The ship will be ripped apart if we try," Harry explains.

"We have to get that thing out of here before it rips both the Jolly Roger and Lost Revenge apart," Uma cries.

"So what's the plan?" Harry turns to her.

"You and I make a run for it to the Lost Revenge and then we'll go from there," Uma says. "We can't lose! We've come too far."

"Captain Hook will not be taken down by a sea beast!' Hook shouts. "I'll make calamari out of the creature."

Pirates near him are either fighting the creature's grip or cowering in fear. A few man the cannon firing big cannon balls at it hoping to scare the beast off.

Uma and Harry head to the opposite side of the ship but the tentacles are surrounding the ship from all sides.

"Any thoughts, love?" Harry asks gripping onto the sack tighter.

"Yeah, swing over there!"Uma yells passing him a rope before grabbing a harpoon and stabbing a tentacle blocking their way.

The creature swings its tentacle in their direction and grabs a hold of Uma.

"Uma!" Harry cries dropping the sack attempting to reach out to her.

"Okay, Mr. Kraken definitely messed with the wrong one!" she squirms.

Harry hesitantly holds the rope unable to take his eyes off Uma.

"Go! Before your dad comes over!" she urges attempting to wiggle out of the Kraken's grip with no success.

"But, I can't leave you," his voice trembles a little. "We're a team."

"Just get on the Lost Revenge! Your captain orders you!" Uma yells out before the creature drags her under.

Lucky for her unlike the other pirates being attacked; water was her natural element. It was one of the perks of having a sea witch mother. She'd learned how to swim as a baby when her mother would bring her to the ocean. 

Many kids on the isle would probably drown if they went more than waist deep but Uma glides through the water with ease moving fast as a fish.

Still struggling to break free she finally manages to move her arm and stab the creature's tentacle again causing it to release its grip.

Another tentacle comes her way but this time Uma is prepared swiftly swimming out of its reach. 

"Come on, Mr. Kraken!" she goads. "Is that all you got!"

This results in the creature getting tow of it's tentacles intertwined and knotted.

She zips around it once more before surfacing for a breath. The rough surf makes it harder to stay afloat and the creature is still using it's free tentacles to attack the Jolly Roger.

Uma sees that Harry has reluctantly made it to The Lost Revenge. It's still too rough to sail but at least he can store their treasure on the ship. He's staring at the waves searching for her. A glimmer of hope seems to flash through his eyes upon spotting her.

The pirates aboard the Jolly Roger are holding on for dear life and their eyes are wide with fright. Uma turns in the direction of their gaze to see the largest wave she' ever seen headed towards her.

"This is it!" Captain Hook cries slamming his eyes shut. "This is the end men."

The wall of water enfolds over her with the remaining spray dousing the ships.

From the Lost Revenge Harry watches as Uma is dragged under by the rough waves. He can't just leave her to be killed by the Kraken. They're a team and they need each other to survive life on the isle.

Harry knows what he had to do as the Kraken emerges from the ocean again send a wave of water flying in his direction. It knocks him over but he is quick to get back on his feet. He rushes to weigh the anchor.

"If it worked on the great sea witch it can certainly work here," Harry tells himself.

Though the deck is slippery and the rain is still beating down hard he has adrenaline running through his veins fending off and urge of fatigue.

At the ship's helm he begins to turn in direction of the Kraken and waves. And just like Prince Eric did in battle with Ursula many moons ago Harry plunges the ship's bowsprit into the Kraken.

The beast falls backwards into the ocean creating a big splash in its fall. Bluish-black ink spreads through the water but he sees a bit of turquoise. 

"Uma!" he calls down a big grin spreading across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

It's evening now and the moon is full in the sky. Aboard the Lost Revenge a celebration is underway. Music plays from a radio in the corner atop a barrel and cheering filled the air amid glass mug clinking. Lanterns illuminate the ship contrasting the dark sky.

The ship is livelier than it's ever been with a big crowd consisting of not only the pirate crew but other teens as well. Jonas is guarding the entryway and charging a fee to enter the party. Judging by how full the ship is the crew is raking in the cash tonight. 

Now warm and dry, Uma has her braids up in a bun and is wearing a short teal dress with a built in petticoat and princess cut bodice. Thigh high black boots pull the look together. It's very different from her everyday wear but it's a party and everyone is more dressed up than usual. Her aqua braids are in a ponytail at the top of her head and she had little gold charms braided on some plaits.

Gil seems to have taken style tips from his father and much brawnier brothers. The usual war paint is gone and his hair is out and flowing instead of being covered by a hat.

"Tell us again how you took down the Kraken," Gil urges.

"It was nothing really," Harry replies with a wicked smile. "It's just an incredible feat which no other pirate was able to accomplish."

"He saved my life and truly earned his rank as first mate today. To Harry," Uma raises her glass in a toast.

"Aye, Aye," the crew cheers raising their glasses.

"The crew of the Jolly Roger was shaking in their boots. Surely they thought they'd be meeting old Davy today. But I knew I had to do something. The beast would've sunk the Lost Revenge if I didn't," Harry recalls in an animated voice. "So I decided to hoist anchor and steer the ship right into the heart of the mighty beast."

"Don't let beating the Kraken go to your head too much, little brother," Harriet says with a sly smile and a flip of her long black hair.

She was wearing a tight red dress; very plain and simple in design but it hugged all the right places and her heeled black booties perfectly compliment it. The guys were practically drooling over her tonight and she reveled in the attention.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure you'll make your mark someday," Harry teases.

Everyone else goes back to enjoying the party while Harry and Harriet continue to trade jabs.

"Our crew could take yours any day, sis," Harry retorts giving her the stare down. "After all we do run most of the Isle while your territory barely passes dad's shop."

"As exciting as this little pissing contest is this isn't the time or the place," Uma gets between them. "It's a party. We're here to get drunk and have a wicked time."

"Harriet doesn't know how to act when she's not tormenting someone."

"My brother is just mad that even after defeating the Kraken dead old dad could care less about him," Harriet counters.

Being family didn't stop them from hitting below the belt. Harriet knew how insecure Harry was when it came to their father.

"Don't worry Hook siblings CJ has got you both beat in the competition for best pirate sibling," Uma tells them. "She actually escaped this accursed prison."

"Ugh, Calista Jane has nothing on me. I'm still the biggest and baddest in this family," Harriet insists. "And my crew is the baddest on the isle."

Uma leaves them to chat with Desiree near the makeshift bar.

"This drink is pretty good. What do you call it?"

"The Lost Isle," Desiree replies with a giggle. "A few glasses of this and you'll really be feeling wrecked."

"It's good. We might add it to the drink menu on Thursday nights at the Chip Shoppe."

Uma is having fun dancing with Desiree and the other girls to the music from the isle's only radio station. Soon most of the guys and girls start to pair off and around her people are grinding to the music and throwing back shots.

Even Gil has a few girls fawning over him trying to persuade him to dance.

"Hey," Harry purrs in her ear catching her by surprise.

He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. She turns in his arms to face him.

"Finally finished sparing with Harriet?"

"I've been looking for ya to give me victory dance all night."

"Not in front of the crew," Uma playfully pushes him away.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers. "Go to a more private part of the ship."

"So you're just gonna leave your own party?"

"Big parties aren't really my style anyway. I prefer much more private affairs."

"What about your adoring fans?" Uma gestures to a group of witches refilling their glasses by the keg who are sneaking glances at Harry.

"Not really interested. I have my eyes set on one specific girl lately."

"Do I know her?" Uma questions attempting to read his expression.

Harry gives her a teasing smile.

"Ye might know er." he leans down so he's invading her personal space.

"Is she here at the party?"

"She's here and she's been having a great time with her friends all night."

"Well if she's here then why haven't you made a move on her?"

"Already am," he whispers letting his tongue lightly touch the outer shell of her ear. "She's not the quickest to pick up on hints."

"Maybe but she's quick to lead. Follow me," She winks before disappearing into the crowd.

He knows they're headed to her quarters. But for once he's not sure what to expect. When he reaches her cabin she quickly shuts the door behind him and presses her lips against his.

"I've wanted you to do that for awhile," he returns the kiss. "Since that day at the beach."

"Me too but I didn't want it to be weird," she admits. "And I couldn't muster up the courage."

"Good old liquid courage does it every time," Harry joked.

He leans in and kisses her lingering longer then their first. As they kiss Harry backs her further and further into her cabin until they fall back on her bed.

"Are we going soft?" Uma questions in between kisses.

"No!" he shakes his head. "We're the baddest on the Isle. And you think those goody goody princes and princesses in Auradon do stuff like this?"

"Of course not! At least not until after marriage. I'm sure they just stick to their loving glances and chaste kisses."

"And hold hands and stare into each other's eyes with goofy grins," Harry adds.

He winds his hands in her hair and for a moment she feels a little self conscious. After years she's gotten used to the slightly shrimpy smell her hair holds and Harry's used to it but having his hands in her hair feels so intimate.

Harry notices her expressions and asks her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replies plastering on a fake smile.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No," she sits up moving out from under him. "It's not that. It's my shrimpy smelling hair."

"I don't know if you've noticed the various degrees of rotting kelp stench between me and my sisters. I try my best to cover it up with sandalwood but it doesn't always work. I'm the last person who should say anything about your scent," he runs his fingers through her braids toying with the little gold charms sprinkled though out. "Besides I like shrimp."

"And I like your scent," she giggles leaning in to kiss him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Uma awakes with Harry's right arm around her and her head on his bare chest. She sits up and hovers over him with a leg on either side of him.

She is in a large tshirt while Harry is clad only his boxers. His eye kohl was smudged and some of it was on her pillow. His cheek has a very visible kiss print matching her shade of lipstick.

"Harry," she whines tapping his shoulder. "Get up!"

"I'm up," Harry's eyes flutter open and a smile comes to his lips.

"You should get out of here before the crew sees you. I'm sure there are few still lingering after the party."

"You're not interested in playing some more?" he teases with a thrust of his hips.

They kiss and Harry pulls her on top of him and runs his hands down her body squeezing on her booty.

"Last night was fun..." she finally breaks apart and kisses him once more. "But I can't give you all of me at once. I need to make you work for it a little."

"Fuck Uma," he curses. "You're just so bloody sexy. I just wanna..."

"I know and I want you too. But not now," she climbs off him.

"Maybe you are truly evil after all," he teases.

"I try to be," she winks while looking back at him as she walks over to her dresser.

"After last night, I'm starving! I could go for something greasy and filling right now." He rubs his stomach.

"The restaurant may open later today but I still don't have time to make you breakfast. You'll have to settle for gruel as usual. Not when I have to go help prep," she tells him as she gets dressed.

"I'll walk you to the chip shop and we can raid your mum's kitchen," Harry suggests.

"Don't think because you gave me a few kisses that I'm suddenly gonna become your little wife. I won't be cooking for you, cleaning for you, and scrubbing your boots."

"The cleaning and scrubbing part I can live without but I couldn't live without your cooking," he chuckles. "You're quite skilled at turning nothing into something and making the worst taste like the best."

"When you work at a place that serves chum and bilge you kind of have to learn your way around the kitchen so you're not eating fish and chips all the time."

"You can turn old milk, some eggs, brown bananas and stale loaf of bread into something edible to feed a crew. Not many on the isle have that skill," Harry raves.

Good food is a rare find on the isle where you have to make do with whatever could be grown or caught or brought in as leftovers from Auradon.

"I know I'm amazing!" Uma jokes. "Get dressed," she tosses Harry his clothes.

She goes into her private bathroom to wash up.

"Did you see your sister last night dancing with Anthony Tremaine?" Uma asks while staring in the half shattered mirror fixing her braids into a ponytail.

"Are you sure it was Harriet you saw? Not some other dark haired mean girl? There were quite a few last night."

"No it was Harriet. A lot of the guys were giving her attention last night and she was brushing them off," Uma recalls walking out back into the room. "Then Anthony asked her to dance and I think I saw her smile instead of sneer for once."

"So Harriet has a crush? We can use that to our advantage," Harry states with an evil grin.

"Maybe we should let her enjoy a little bit of happiness for awhile?" Uma suggests. "I know Harriet tends to hit you where it hurts most but we've always had each other. Yeah she has a crew but her crew is just the children of your dad's crew. And she doesn't have a close friend."

"Maybe you're right," he relents. "I'll lay off sis for now. At least until she opens her mouth about being dad's favorite again."

Uma opens her cabin door and checks to see if the deck is clear. Upon seeing no one she motions to Harry and they leave her quarters.

They exit the ship and head down the docks which are empty at the moment. Many people on the isle tend to be out until the early hours of the morning when it's still dark and then sleep until mid afternoon.

"Uma! Harry!" a female voice calls from behind them.

"Marissa," Uma tries her best not to sound irritated. "What are you doing out and about so early?"

Uma and Harry turn around to face the girl behind them. She has aqua hair much like Uma but hers is straightened and falls midback. She has dark eyes and light brown skin and stands a few inches taller than Uma. She's wearing ripped jeans and a black crop top underneath a black and green leather jacket with little looped fish hooks adorning it.

"What's up cousin?" She asks and continues before Uma is able to speak, "Mom is in one of her moods again. Ursula was mom's favorite. Why does everyone always forget about me?"

"Sounds like Aunt Morgana. Well, Harry and I should get going. See you at school!"

"Not so fast," Marissa stops them. "The party last night was wicked. I don't recall see you two after the toast. I guess you both had more important things to do in the captain's quarters."

"What do you want, Marissa?" Harry's aggravation is present already.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll keep it up in the air for when I really need you two to do my bidding. So let's say you two owe me. Or else I tell your parents about your secret rendezvous."

"No likes a snitch Marissa," Uma sneers.

"And no one likes to be considered second rate to their shrimpy cousin either. I'm sure your parents would love to hear about your relationship," she puts her arms around the both of them. "Son of Hook and Daughter of Ursula in love like those pretty princes and princesses in Auradon."

"You little.." Harry lunges forward but Uma puts a hand on his chest holding him back.

"Harry, don't even. She's not worth it. She'll learn soon enough not to mess with Uma."

"Just remember when I call you better be ready. See you around," Marissa blows them kisses before leaving laughing manically all the way. 

 

 

***********************************************************************************************Thanks for the continued support. Any things you want to see in upcoming chapters? And ideas for upcoming adventures?

Also I picture cousin Marissa looking like Jade Alleyne from The Lodge


	8. Chapter 8

The crew of The Lost Revenge is seated around a long rectangular table in the middle of the top deck enjoying their feast. Large wild pigs were deemed too dangerous and untamable for Auradon and thus were sent to the Isle of the Lost to live in the forests. Only very skilled hunters are able to take down a 500-800 lb pig and luckily no one hunts like Gaston except for his son Gil. One could even say Gil is the more skilled hunter with the agility his father no longer posesses and much better skills than his two brothers.

Gil is describing his hunt to Harry who is paying him little attention with every little detail and lots of hand gestures. He's so enthralled with his story telling he doesn't even seem to notice Harry's gaze is on the water and his mind was elsewhere. 

Marissa's threats are still ringing in his ears. Owing someone a favor is one of the worse predicaments to be in on the isle. Blackmail was only used lightly because usually no one really had anything to feel ashamed or afraid about. The concept works much better on the good people in Auradon.

"Listen up!" Uma's voice rings at the head of the table interrupting his thoughts.

Instantly all the chatter at the table ceases and all eyes are on her. The authority she commands over everyone always has Harry mesmerized. Harry has always looked up to her as a model for the ideal captain. Unlike his father Uma actually cares about her crew beyond what they could do for her. Clearly they knew that as well since she was so well respected. Captain Hook would stab a man who looked him in the eyes on a day he was irritable. Harriet has a similar approach and her reputation for being irrational was well known.

Uma knows how to resist impulses and keep her focus on the ultimate goal. Harry is a loose cannon and very difficult to tame. His first instinct with Marissa was to hook her within an inch of her life after her ultimatum. His captain insisted on a more rational approach to dealing with her.

"Now that I've captured your attention we have some things to discuss. You may have noticed the recent progress we've been making. We've added some new members, Harry and I were able to acquire some new bargaining pieces, and we've set our sights on Harriet's territory around the east docks," Uma informs the crew.

"Shouldn't be hard to take," Gil says. "We've got the Kraken Killer on our side."

The crew cheered as Gil gives Harry a pat on the back.

"Kraken killing aside we still have to deal with Harriet. The last time we faced her some of you were ready to risk it all." Uma glares daggers at a few of the male crew members. "Remember men, she's pretty but deadly. As the third mate Desiree will be in charge of this endeavor."

"You heard her Jonas. She's not gonna let your crush on Harriet mess this up for us," Desiree elbows Jonas.

"Which is why Jonas will be on cabin boy duty at the chip shop," Uma replies. Uma watched Jonas open his mouth to object but she silenced him. "Not another word!"

Whenever Uma got loud the rest of the crew knew it was time to be silent. The only one with a worse temper is Harry and they know he'd be quick to step in if anyone challenged Uma.

Jonas angrily gulps his grog knowing it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"What about the rest of us?" Gonzo pipes up. "Do we get to do anything?"

Uma unfolds a frayed map of the isle with an 'x' marked on the northern side of the isle. "The rest of us are going on a treasure hunt."

"I'm so excited!" Gil yells out gleefully. "We haven't been on a treasure hunt in forever."

The rest of the crew rolls their eyes at Gil's over enthusiasm even though secretly they're all just as excited as him. Well everyone accept Harry who welcomes this distraction.

"We gotta do something besides sit around and eat pork and drink rum all day. I'm all for the celebrations but we have to remind these other gangs and pirate crews that we run this isle. The size of a man's treasure says allot about em." Harry backs Gil up.

"And some pirates think the size of their treasure is a lot bigger than it is," Desiree slyly comments to Uma causing the pirate captain to laugh at her innuendo.

The pirates finish off their feast and Uma and Harry are the last ones on the ship as the sun sets.

"Won't your mum be mad you skipped work today?" Harry asks.

"She's probably too busy watching those Auradon soap operas. All her favorite stories are on tonight. I' m sure someone will squeal on me tomorrow though. But when she sees Jonas they're she'll just be glad to have another worker she doesn't have to pay."

"I thought defeating the Kraken would finally get dad to notice me but he's still all about Harriet. I guess his hatred of boys surpasses any of my pirate achievements," Harry sighs and Uma places her hand over his.

"You don't need validation from your father. You're a better pirate than he ever was whether he acknowledges that or not."

Harry entwines their fingers and thumbs his mother's ring.

"When we finally break out of this prison I want to go sailing around the world with you. Far way from this place, or Neverland, or even Auradon. I don't even care if I never see the rest of my family again. With you by my side nothing else matters."


	9. Chapter 9

It's sunrise and Uma stands on the docks watching the familiar sight of the sun barely peaking through the dark clouds of the overcast sky. She is used to waking up this early for the morning shift but today she has another mission.

She barely got a wink of sleep last night after she and Harry left the ship. Her mind had been racing with anticipation and she ended up staying up late and undoing her braids giving her hair a fresh wash. Her curly hair is now in a messy bun atop her head.

They have a lot of ground to cover so the earlier the start the better their chance of finding the treasure. Sailing the Lost Revenge would be an easy way to tip off other pirates that they were searching for something so today she and Harry were going to steal one of Captain Hook's rowboats.

"Uma, you're up awfully early," Harriet catches Uma off guard. "Perfect hour of the morning for sneaking around, wouldn't you say?"

She's wearing an off-white draped skirt with a chain belt, white ruffled blouse, and black leather jacket with fishnet tights and buckle booties. Beachy waves of dark hair cascade her shoulders. It's easy to see why some of the pirate boys have crushes on her.

"Is that what you're doing?" Uma counters.

"I always sneak around in the mornings. Are you here to meet my brother? Oh, why am I even asking? Of course you are! You two do everything together," Harriet says with a smirk.

"I do some things alone," Uma takes offense. "I don't always need Harry by my side."

"Oh, Uma don't lie to yourself, darling," Harriet told her with a snicker. "You wouldn't know what to do if my brother wasn't by your side. You're the natural born leader and he's your obedient little sidekick."

"He's a little more than just a sidekick," Uma admits. "I don't know how you and your first mate are but Harry is the only one I can truly trust. Around here you need at least one person who has your back completely to stay on top."

But Harriet knew all too well that Uma and Harry's relationship was more than just a captain and first mate. Everyone noticed the way Harry's eyes would light up at the mention of Uma's name. When he got a little too unhinged she was the one to bring him back to some sense of normalcy. Harriet had been watching them play their never-ending game of question and rejection for years now.

"Your little party last week was amusing. It was all anyone could talk about the next day. I don't recall seeing much of you at it though beyond our little chat. Too busy wiping my baby brother's tears?" Harriet taunts.

"Your brother is not as threatened by you as you think. You probably didn't see much of him because he was too busy having a wicked time."

"Sure," Harriet again laughs to herself. "Anyway father and Mr. Smee are feeling a little bit under the weather. That means I have to go open the bait shop today. So while I'd love to continue to chat I don't have the time."

"Aww," Uma pouts. "But I was enjoying our little girl chat so much. Maybe next time we can talk about you and Anthony?" Uma suggests causing the girl to get flustered.

"One dance at a party hardly makes a thing between me and Anthony," Harriet objects.

"No, but one dance and a coffee date lets me know something is going on there. And I'll just have to find out," Uma bluffs.

"Oh, go ahead and try, darling," Harriet replies in a voice that admits no demur.

Uma silently gave Harriet props impressed that the pirate girl wasn't backing down so easily. The two girls hardly spoke outside of Harry and usually had no reason to feud. Uma was curious to find out if Harriet was more bark than bite.

"Well since you don't have a thing with Anthony I guess it's safe to tell Desiree that he's free and up for grabs. Some of the girls at Serpent Prep think he's so handsome."

"He's not interested!" Harriet snaps quickly losing her composure.

"Is that what he told you?" Uma presses.

"He and I hardly talk. But last I heard he had his eye on someone and isn't interested in any other girls but her." Harriet's jealousy was evident in her voice.

"Good to know. I'd love to continue but we both have places to be. We'll have to do this again sometime." Uma waves and leaves Harriet before she can utter another word.

The Hook residence is right by the dock where Hook's fleet was. Walking up to the house Uma could already hear Captain Hook hurling insults at his son; so much for feeling under the weather.

Uma pulls a pin from her hair that was holding back stray curls and uses it to pick the lock. The inside of the house is pretty much how one would expect a house on the isle. Some drab off white color with chipping paint and exposed leaky pipes. Half drunken bottles of rum line a shelf near the cherry wood dining table.

"You'll never be anything but a pitiful first mate," Captain Hook howls in a drunken slur.

Uma can tell from the way the place is a wreck that Hook has been up to his usual drunken antics. Harriet being a girl would never be on the receiving end of his wrath. But Harry was traumatized from instances when his father got angry and locked him in the brig or made him dodge glass bottles. Once the evil pirate had tied his son up and made him walk the plank. Uma shuddered at the memory as she recalled having to dive into crocodile infested waters to save her first mate. It's a miracle both had made it out of that predicament with all limbs intact.

"When I get off this isle you'll be begging me for help, old man," Harry spat at his father swiping a sword in his direction.

He and his father were going sword to sword and hook to hook in a fight. Hook sees Uma out of the corner of his eye and flashes her a devilish grin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl. Come to watch a real pirate at work?" Captain Hook says just the right words to further rile Harry up.

"I watch a real pirate at work every day. He's the only pirate who was able to take down the Kraken after all. As I recall you were too busy cowering in fear like a codfish."

"And if I recall the beast got to you," Hook replies. "I saw it drag you under the depths. Had Harry not gotten a lucky shot we probably wouldn't even be having this conversation at the moment."

"20 years and you're still fighting and losing to children. That just screams baddest pirate of them all," Uma's voice is laced is sarcasm. "I guess Blackbeard will continue to hold that title,"

"Don't fight it Uma. You know deep down my son is nothing but a pathetic loser. An unlovable doormat," Hook bellows at Harry knocking him into a chair.

Harry scrambles to grab his sword as his father steps closer.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Uma pleads watching on as Harry struggles.

"Give up, boy! Nothing will ever stop the great Captain Hook. Not Peter Pan, not some blasted crocodile, and especially not someone unfit to call himself my son"

Harry knew he could never truly do his father in for good. Despite the mental and sometimes physical abuse he put him through Harry could never kill one of his own. He may be slightly insane but he knew Uma would never look at him the same way and she is all that matters. Right now she was staring at him with hope in her eyes willing him to get up and run away with her.

He couldn't hide the impish look on his face as a plan for his escape quickly formulated in his mind. He had to act fast for his father's sword was now at his throat and the old man was leaning down further.

"Never!" he shouted grabbing one of the many scattered rum bottles and connecting with the side of his father's face effectively knocking him out. 

Hook fell to the ground with a thud and wound on the side of his head quickly bleeding. 

"Harry," Uma embraces him, cradling him in her arms. "Don't scare me like that."

"But that's my specialty," he teases. 

Uma presses her lips to his briefly. "Come on, " she pulls him to his feet. "We don't have a lot of time and adventure awaits."


	10. Chapter 10

"Not so big and bad now are, ye?" Harry gloats at the two pirates tied upon the ground. "Dad is gonna be downright furious when he comes to. Glad I won't be around."

He is feeling chipper after having downed a thermos of strong black coffee that Uma swiped from the Slop Shop. Coffee makes him a hyperactive mess so Uma limited his indulgence in the strong drink.

"Come on, Harry," Uma tugs at his arm. "No time for games. We have a lot of ground to cover before sunset."

And with there being so little sunlight on the isle as is it was important to take advantage.

Harry and Uma hop into the rowboat with four other crew members one being Gil who are quietly waiting. The weather is in their favor as the waves are surprisingly calm this morning.

"We have one goal today and that's to find this treasure. I'm counting on all of you to not let me down. Now when we dock everyone will split up in pairs," Uma instructs her crew.

"When you think about it it's actually quite enthralling," Harry expresses. "We're exploring a part of the isle that's barely been touched. Who knows what lies in the forest on this part of the isle?"

Uma elbows Harry. "Don't scare them mate. They're going into the forest by themselves. The last thing we need is for them to be too paranoid to successfully complete our mission."

It's uneasy as is being out on the water in such a small boat. The water around them is a blue so deep and inky looking one can't even anticipate what lies beneath the surface. And there's a bit of fog making it so they can only see but so far in front of them.

Two of the boys with them were a couple of years younger than Uma and Harry and this is the first big thing they were doing as members of the pirate crew. The smaller of the two, a little blonde boy named Hawley, whom Harry had nicknamed Naïve piped up.

"Do you really think there are monsters in that forest?" He asks fear present in his wide brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure there are your standard goblins and ghost of pirate's past," Hudson, one of the older boys taunts the younger boy.

Hudson is a year older than Harry and Uma but joined the crew simply to be part of a group. Being a loner on the isle won't get you far and alliances are the only way to survive. He is tall with dark skin and short dark brown hair and swoon worthy hazel eyes. When it comes to being charming he even has Harry Hook beat and that one of the reasons Uma keeps him around despite his defiant streak. Unlike Harry he didn't have that extra dose of insanity that caused people to run in fear. Hudson's façade masked his true intentions.

"The goblins wouldn't gather on this part of the isle," Uma states matter-of-factly. "There's nothing for them to trade or control."

"We still have no clue what types of beasts call this part of the isle home," Hudson reminds her.

"I brought my bow and arrows," Gil taps the equipment under where he's seated.

"Don't worry mates I handled the Kraken; did I not?" Harry boasts. "These beasts have nothing on me."

Uma rolls her eyes and turns to the front of the boat where land is appearing through the fog.

"Land ho!" Uma yells to her crew who are continuing their rowing carefully navigating past the rocks close to shore.

Harry smiles at the look of determination on Uma's face the closer they get. He knows from their adventures over the years that anything Uma puts her mind to she can achieve. They won't be leaving empty handed, that he's sure of.

This side of the isle was much lusher than other parts boasting more green and healthy looking trees. Though the sand is black here like the rest of the isle it isn't so gritty and absent is the trash that litters the rest of the beaches. This sand is softer like the sand of the ocean floor.

"The map only shows what part of the island it doesn't give good instruction on where the treasure is located," Uma explains. "Don't expect a big 'X' to mark the spot. Neverland pirates are daft but not that daft. Look for patterns and anything out of ordinary."

"We shall search in pairs of two," Harry instructs everyone handing out two pocket watches. "The area is small but there's plenty of ground to cover before sunset. Let's meet back here in 2 hours to check our progress."

"So Harry and I will pair together, Gil and Hawley are together, and Hudson and John are together," Uma declares. "Let's hope this treasure is worth the hassle."

"I've been waiting for this opportunity," Gil proudly states. "I won't let you down, captain"

"I hope not. I expect a lot from you. All of you," she turns to the other crew members.

"Off we go then," Harry secures a small tan leather backpack on his pack and starts walking towards the palm trees where the forest begins.

Uma follows Harry's lead walking close behind him as they go through the winding forest dodging stray branches and looking for clues. The air is thick and humid and though there's still clouds some sunlight manages to shine through.

The pair reaches a clearing where there are two bridges made of thick vines secured by trees on both sides of a river. Uma stares down into the greenish-brown water which looks to be at least a 20 ft drop with an uneasy expression. Unfortunately for her there's no other way around unless she wants to walk back and try a different path.

"Don't worry," Harry attempts to assure her "I'm sure it's secure. And if not at least you can swim."

"You're not making me feel any safer," Uma glares at him. "And I'm pretty sure if we fall we can die on impact."

"No one ever feels safe around here," Harry reasons. "Sometimes you just had to take a leap of faith." Harry pushes her onto the bridge and follows close behind her.

"Make a move like that again and I may just have to demote you to second mate," Uma snaps desperate gripping both sides of the bridge to steady herself.

"I'll be your first mate not matter what."

Swallowing her fear Uma marches forward. She was halfway across the bridge when she felt her foot slip through the vines. Uma wiggled her foot trying to free herself from the tangled mess but no such luck.

"Harry, I need your help!" She shouts back to her first mate with pleading eyes.

Harry chuckles to himself before bending down to help free her ankle.

"It's alright I've got you," he says standing upright once again.

Finally they reach the other side and their footing is on solid ground again; and not a moment too soon because the old vines finally snap.

"That could've been us," Uma points out.

"But it wasn't we're safe. Onward to the treasure," He declares once again leading the way.

"Have you noticed any type of patterns or markings?" Uma asks. "I feel like we're just walking aimlessly and we've been doing this for almost half an hour."

"I have oat bars and water in my backpack. Let's stop and take a quick rest," Harry offers pulling her close.

"I don't need a rest," She turns in his arms. "I need to find that blasted treasure."

Harry pushes back a few stray blue curls that have fallen from her bun do to the humidity.

"You look so sexy with curly hair. You should wear it out of the braids more often."

Uma playfully pushes on his chest before leaning in to kiss him. Harry runs his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. His arm tightens around her back and Uma places a hand on his neck.

Suddenly they feel a bit of rumbling beneath them. Before either could react the ground gave way sending the pair tumbling down.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry groans as his skin stings from the impact of the fall. Luckily he and Uma landed in water and not on solid ground though the way his body aches he isn't sure how much of a difference it would've been. No broken bone though at least from what he feels. He plucks his floating hat from the water and looks over at Uma who is floating on her back. Water is her element and she felt less impact in their fall.

The water surrounding them now was a deep cerulean color unlike any he's ever seen and the temperature was refreshing. Sunlight illuminated the hole from the large opening through which they came. For a place on the isle this secret hideaway is ambrosial.

"It's like some kind of underground pool inside a cave," Uma notes looking around.

The limestone walls are partially covered in vines with some thicker vines hanging down from the opening to the edge of the water. Along the side there are some rocks not submerged in water and Uma and Harry swim to them.

"The entrance is too high and the walls are too smooth to climb out. Got any rope in that bag of yours?" Uma asks.

"No," Harry sighs. "All the rope is in Hudson's bag. I didn't think we'd need any."

"Maybe I should've gone with Hudson," Uma stares into the water watching small school of fish swim by.

Harry takes off his jacket tossing it to the side along with his hat. Their heavily clothing, though quite fashionable and warm are not the best for this setting. Uma follows stripping off a few of her heavier items until she is in nothing but a tank top and cargo pants; her heavier top, vest, and boots kicked aside.

"I still have those bars," Harry offers opening his backpack. "We need to keep up our strength."

"Fine," Uma relents as Harry unwraps an oat bar for her.

"Its coconut flavored," Harry takes a bite of his own. "Snagged em from the lady who lives down the street. She makes em in her kitchen. Not exactly a piquant snack but not cardboard tasting."

"What a ringing endorsement," Uma's voice is filled with sarcasm. "It's not the most flavorful thing you've ever tasted but it's not the blandest either. We should think about incorporating that into our motto at the shop."

"Beats bilge," Harry cozies over to her. "At least we get to be alone. I've fantasized this moment."

"You've been picturing us being trapped in a cavern with no way to get out?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I've had dreams of us secluded in our own paradise; listening to the soft rocking of the waves."

Harry brings the hand his mother's ring is on to his lips. The gesture brings a big grin to Uma's lips and she finds hers cheeks feeling heated.

"What else do you dream about?" she asks with a bit of huskiness present in her voice.

"Why don't I just show you?" he suggests leaning in to kiss her.

Uma brings her hands to his waist tugging at his waistband. Harry smiles a devilish grin before placing kisses on her neck. She unbuttons his pants before pulling away to whisper,

"Take them off," in a husky tone.

Harry pulls away briefly and his pants and shirt join his jacket and boots in a pile. Uma kicks off her own pants and the pair reconnects.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Harry suggests.

Uma wraps her arms around his neck as he lowers them into the aquamarine water. Harry's strong hands rest on her hips as he keeps her body close against his own.

"Someone came ready to play," Uma laughs against his lips before their tongues rejoin each other in a duel for dominance.

Uma and Harry are so caught in their intimate moment they are oblivious to what lies just beneath the surface. In the fathoms below where the water is dark and barely any light reflects there is movement. A flip of a fin and a swish of a tail gliding through the water go unnoticed.

"I'm so glad we're here alone enjoying each other," Uma whispers in between moans as Harry ravages her neck.

"I want you so bad. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. But what if the crew finds us here?" Harry stops to ask.

"Then they'll get an eyeful," Uma replies.

Uma pulls him back into a hot kiss weaving her hands in his wet hair.

"Oh look young lovers," a watery female voice says causing Uma and Harry to turn in the direction.

"Isn't that sickening?"

Two mermaids have risen from the surface and are now starring at them. Both have long flowing hair and sparkling scaly skin. Instinctively Harry tights his hold on Uma going into protective mode.

"Don't you know who she is?" one with thick black locs wrapped around her head in an updo of sorts asks the other.

"Am I supposed to?" her rattlebrain companion asks.

"That's the sea witches daughter," she points to Uma. "The same sea witch who banned us to this area of the isle in the first place," she reminds her.

"I'm not afraid of you two," Uma declares. "You definitely can't be all that if my mom banished you here without magic."

"Well little sea witch, you and your boyfriend are about to find out just how bad mermaids can be," the one with the locs swims closer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Great!" Harry huffs. "Petulant mermaids are just what we needed!"

"Careful Harry," Uma warns. "They've been known to bring pirates to their doom."

"They've taken down weak-willed pirates. Harry Hook refuses to be taken down by fish breath."

Uma stifles a giggle. She knows she shouldn't laugh when these mermaids could easily drag the two of them under and send them to a watery grave. But she also knows Harry would never go down without a fight.

Her mother always told her tales of the kindly merpeople of Atlantica with their bright faces and smiles. But these mermaids bear devilish grins and glowing eyes. These are the mermaids she learned about in school during her piracy related courses. The mermaids Harry recalled his mother telling him stories about. These mermaids could easily lure a sailor to his death with a wink and a tune.

"Don't think because you killed the Kraken you can take on anything in the sea," the mermaid ringleader tells Harry. "The isle may not have magic but we're more powerful than we look."

The mermaids smack their tails against the water sending a wave crashing over Uma and Harry.

"I'll show those overgrown fish whose boss," Harry declares after spitting out sea water.

Uma clutches her mother's necklace taking comfort in the feeling of power she gets from harnessing it. Though the isle has no magic it does calm her nerves.

"Siren, I think the pirate boy wants to play," the less threatening looking one with the long brown hair says to her companion.

Uma watches Siren dive below the surface in such a rapid movement that her webbed hands are around Harry's ankles before she can react. With a watery laugh in one swift movement she manages to pull him under.

Harry clamps his mouth shut desperate to hold onto the little air in his lungs. He kicks out and swings his arms managing to break free of the mermaids grasps and push forward to the surface.

"Loverboy is playing hard to get, Nerida. Good thing I don't give up easily."

Harry is barely able to draw a breath and reach out to Uma before they drag him under again.

"Not to my first mate, they don't!" Uma declares diving under herself.

Forcing her way through the array of bubbles floating to the surface she follows them deeper below the depths. The mermaids are swimming so fast she can barely make out cloudy blue blurs racing through the water.

Though a great swimmer the speed at which she's swimming is taking a lot out of her. Uma is secretly grateful when she is finally able to surface. Leaning against a rock to catch her breath she takes in her new surroundings. The water here is clearer and bluer than anything she's seen on the isle.

This underwater cave has a low jagged rock ceiling with barely enough room to sit up let alone stand.

"Look who decided to join us," Sirens says in a singsong voice from her perch among the jagged rocks.

The mermaids' scaly blue tails seem even larger now that Uma is closer to them.

Harry is being held in a large clam shell and they've used some kind of seaweed to tie him up.

"Let him go!" Uma bellows while wanting to wipe the smirks off their faces.

"There's a reason why no one ventures on this side of the isle often," Nerida tells her. "Many a pirate has met their demise at our dwelling. And none have been lucky enough to leave with the treasure."

"When high tide is upon us the sea level rises as high as the holes in this cavern," Siren explains looking above where faint sunlight is barely peeking through.

Uma knows she is sending a warning. The tide is rising and though Uma may be strong enough to out swim the high tides Harry is no match for them. Bound and gagged he would be carried out to sea.

"I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain," Uma slyly smiles. "What exactly do you want in exchange for Harry?"

"The son of one of the most infamous pirates is quite the bartering tool. You don't expect us to give away the pirate prince easily, do you?" Siren asks.

"What if I were to trade something for him?" Uma asks.

"Like what?" Siren cocks up her head in curiosity.

"Ursula's nautilus," Uma raises up the shell around her neck so the mermaids can get a good glance.

Harry struggles against his bonds pleading with his eyes for Uma to consider something else. Though it holds little magic on the Isle he knows how much the necklace means to her.

But Uma knows how much value it holds in trade. Magical items are still highly coveted on the isle.

"Siren, do you know what we could do with that?" Nerida claps her hands together with excitement.

"It's a deal," Siren agrees her eyes glowing blue.

"Not so fast!" Uma holds the necklace close. "First we're gonna get out of this cave."

The mermaids don't speak. Instead they grab Harry and dive into the water speeding through it again. Uma swims fast as she can less she get lost on her way back to the surface.

"Hand over the nautilus," Siren demands outstretching her hand.

"Hand over Harry," Uma pushes back. "But before we make the trade I need to know the best way out of here."

Nerida cuts Harry loose from his seaweed bonds and tosses them to Uma.

"Stronger than any human rope," she offers.

"Don't do it, Uma!" Harry pleads. "Don't give them your mother's necklace. Just continue on without me in search of the treasure."

"I'm not leaving without you, Harry. We're a team," she argues.

"As cute as the little lover's exchange is I'm getting quite bored,' Siren fake yawns. "It's your move, Uma. Give me the shell or we keep the boy."

"I choose Harry," she replies as they push Harry forward and she hands them the necklace.

"Finally! Ursula's most prized possession is mine!" Siren cheers.

Harry grabs his clothes from the rocks and puts them on again while tossing her clothes her way. 

"I can't believe you gave them the necklace after we worked so hard to find it and track it down," he tells Uma.

"Don't underestimate me, Harry Hook," she states with a wicked grin. "Take this," she hands him the seaweed.

"What?" he starts to ask but she cuts him off by placing a finger to his lips.

He ties a loop at the end up the seaweed and tosses it up hoping to grip a rock at the top of the opening.

"You're necklace? What about Nerida?" Uma asks. "I thought you two were a team."

"We are a team but everyone knows I'm the leader," Siren states gazing proudly at her new prize.

"The self appointed leader," Nerida argues. "Not like you gave much of a choice."

"So she's like the captain and you're the first mate, eh?' Harry teases catching along.

"I am no one's first mate," Nerida contends. "And I don't understand why you should get to hold onto Ursula's necklace."

"Because I'm the smart one!"

Uma and Harry turn away from the bickering mermaids with smiles on their faces and they secure their makeshift seaweed rope.

"Mermaids are so fickle," Harry notes as he helps Uma get a good grip.

Bag on his back Harry follows close behind Uma as they make their way out of the trench silently praying the seaweed will hold their weight.

Once her feet are on solid ground Uma helps pull Harry out.

"Do you wanna see something really cool?" she winks with a glint in her eye.

Outstretching her hand she holds it directly over the opening and concentrates.

Harry is amazed as the nautilus floats out of the bickering mermaids' hands much to the shock on their faces. Uma reclaims what's rightfully hers once again.

"How?" he asks with an expression of both confusion and wonder.

"There's a little bit of magic left in this thing. Not a lot but enough that I can call it to me."

They look down at the angry mermaids who are rapidly splashing at the water and laugh once again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, that was close one," Harry breathes a sigh of relief once they are far enough away from the mermaids.

"Bitchy mermaids are an isle first for me," Uma says. "Mother always talks about the Atlantican mermaids who are all peace and harmony."

Uma leans against a tree and squeezes water out of her soaking wet hair.

"Yeah, well Neverland mermaids are far more mischievous. They're very territorial and vain. Very dangerous for mortals to be in their presence once the tide turns and the moon grows full," Harry recalls his mother's stories.

"Do you think they knew what they were talking about with the treasure?" Uma asks.

"Of course not!" Harry shakes his head. "They were just trying to psych us out."

"I just don't want us to go back home empty handed. I don't want our little adventure to be a waste of time," she admits.

"It hasn't been a waste of time. Today we've gotten to explore a part of the isle we're both unfamiliar with. We managed to encounter some evil mermaids and lived to not only tell the tale but outsmart them. That alone makes us legendary pirates. Plus the best part of all is I got to spend time with you," he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Well I did enjoy that," she smiles the heat in her cheeks rising. "I can admit it was a little romantic being all alone with you."

She wraps her arms around him and closes the space between them.

"When we finally get off the isle I'm gonna spend the first few days ravishing you," Harry promises.

"Please!" Uma playfully pushes him away. "You'll be so busy partying it up with your boys you'll barely give me a second glance."

"No one comes before you." Harry leans in and kisses her again.

"Come on," Uma says breaking way from his lips. "We are becoming one of those touchy, feely Auradon couples."

"We're not like those couples yet. We aren't all lovey dovey in public around others," Harry reminds her.

"Anyway we are falling behind on our mission and you know that I don't play games when I have a task at hand. So let's see if we can find Gil and the others."

"So the bridge is broken so which way do we go?" Harry asks.

"You're a pirate your sense of direction should be better," Uma teases. "The shore is that way."

She points westward and proceeds to lead the way. They walk in silence, the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet being the only noise.

"Uma! Harry!" Gil's voice calls out.

"Come on," Uma runs towards the sound of his voice.

"Right behind ya, Captain," Harry declares rushing after her with his backpack bouncing.

Suddenly Uma feels the ground give way when she's almost within reach of Gil and Hawley.

"Not again!" Uma groans as she lands on her butt in a pit.

The fall is quick and unlike earlier there's no water at the bottom.

Harry trails so close behind her he doesn't have time to stop and tumbles in after her.

"I think I've fallen enough times for today," Harry winces.

"Guys, are you okay?" Gil calls down to them.

"Uma, look," Harry taps her shoulder lightly.

She follows the direction of his gaze to a small chest.

"X marks the spot, mate," Hudson joins Gil pointing to two trees crossed to look like an X above the pit.

"It was this close to the beach all along," Uma claps with glee.

Harry helps her up and he lifts the chest.

"Mates, could ye offer a wee bit of help?"

Hudson and Gil lower a rope for them and Harry lets Uma go first as she gets a firm grip.

"What's in the chest?" Hawley asks eyes wide in anticipation and bouncing up and down.

Harry shoots the boy a look that lets him know to pipe down. Uma however remembers being his age and the overexcitement she felt to claim something valuable as hers.

Gathering around her the boys are all buzzing with curiosity to see what's inside.

"Give her a chance to open it first," Harry growls.

"Harry," Uma glares. "Chill!"

Uma carefully opens the chest to reveal the prize inside. Everyone gasps at the site of a beautiful blue jewel surrounded by diamonds on a silver chain. Harry lifts the weathered piece of paper in the chest.

"Men we've discovered the legendary Jewel of the Sea," he reads. "Legend has it that this necklace was a gift bestowed to his love by Captain Zane. My father and his crew discovered this gem on one of their adventures years ago."

"We must put it back," Hudson tells them. "The jewel is cursed!"

"Hudson is right. You remember what we learned in school," Gil says.

"The curse is just an old pirate's tale made up to keep people from claiming the treasure," Harry argues.

"Who told you that? Your father?" Hudson scoffs. "He didn't exactly have the best of luck after claiming it."

"Cccursed mmmm...maybe we shhhould leave it behind?" Hawley stutters in fear.

"Scared are ye, Naive?" Harry laughs.

"We did not come all this way to go home empty handed," Uma says. "I'm taking this jewel home. Besides magic doesn't work on the isle."

"The curse isn't magic," Gil pipes up. "It's cursed by the spirit of Captain Zane who is stuck between our world and the afterlife. Ghosts can penetrate the barrier."

Everyone but Uma starts talking at once trying to argue their point until Harry has had enough.

"This is not a negotiation," Harry raises his hook. "What Uma says goes."

"Thank you, Harry. Though you shouldn't need to remind anyone who is in charge," she turns to the other boys. "Your captain says we're taking this treasure."

She tucks the necklace into her jacket pocket.

"Ye heard her!" Harry yells. "Back to the boat!"


	14. Chapter 14

Gil and Hudson are doing the majority of the work rowing the boat back to the other side of the isle. Uma holds a torch in a weak attempt to light the way through the fog.

"You see anything strange while you were out there?" John asks.

"Nothing but trees and birds," Gil replies. "How bout you?"

"We saw a huge cat," Hudson says before describing it in detail. "It was long and lean dark fur and piercing green eyes."

"You should've seen its fangs!" John exclaims. "It looked like it could rip you in two in one bite."

"Those jungle cats have good ears for catching their prey. How did you two manage to see one and live?" Uma asks.

"It was on the opposite side of a waterfall. That in of itself was pretty incredible. I've never seen anything like it outside of books. It would've been a big drop to reach us," Hudson explains.

"Did you and Harry see anything?" Hawley asks.

"What we saw beats any little pussycat sighting," Harry boats.

"Really mate? Well, what did you see?"Hudson asks.

Everyone's eyes are on Harry ready to linger on his every word when something rocks the boat. Everyone falls back and some water splashes inside the boat.

"What was that?" Gil asks steadying himself.

"Wh...What if it's a sea monster?" Hawley stutters with chattering teeth.

"You're in the presence of a sea monster slayer," Harry reminds him. "I'll handle any monster the way I handled the Kraken."

"It's probably nothing Uma says brushing it off.

No sooner do the words come out of her mouth, the boat is rocked again.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Gil says pulling his broken paddle out of the water.

"You don't get off that easy little sea witch. Nobody plays me for a fool," Siren declares surfacing.

"This is what Uma and I encountered during our search," Harry says.

"It's that damned jewel. I knew it was bad luck!" Hudson says.

"These overgrown fish were chasing us before we even dug up the thing," Uma points out. "How was it the jewel?"

"This entire side of the isle is cursed because of that thing."

"You should probably listen to your mate, sea witch," Nerida tells her from the opposite side of the boat.

"Wow!" Gil exclaims a goofy grin on his face mesmerized by the sight of the beautiful mermaids.

"Come on, men onward," Harry urges. "Don't mind the shark bait."

"Why not stick around, pirate prince?" Siren teases. "After all we just want to play."

Nerida is gazing into Gil's eyes tempting him to come to her. She reaches out and grabs onto his shirt attempting to pull him under.

John and Hawley grab onto him weakly attempting to pull him back. Uma is much swifter and swings her torch in the mermaid's direction. The fire's flame causes her to retreat to her friend's side.

"You didn't think we'd be letting you just leave after that little stunt you pulled? Did you?" Siren asks.

"What do you want from us?" Hudson asks.

"The sea witch knows what we want," Siren tells him.

"They want what everyone else on the isle does," Uma rolls her eyes. "You know power and notoriety."

"No one but me captain gives Harry Hook orders. Especially not two overgrown guppies," Harry glares at Siren who shoots him her most annoyed look back.

"I don't think they understand, Siren," Nerida chuckles to herself while swimming in a little circle. "We could sink their tiny ship if we wanted to."

"I'd like to see ya try," Harry retorts.

"Careful mate," Hudson warns. "Mermaids have drowned pirates like us in bigger ships with larger crews."

"Tic tock," Uma huffs. "If you really plan on doing something you better make a move quick. I'm getting bored waiting."

"I don't do well with plans," Siren lets her know. "I'd much rather go with the flow."

She grabs Uma by her hair dragging her into the water and beneath the surface.

It's instinctual on Harry's part to jump when he seems Uma being attacked and this was no exception. Once he sees his beloved captain go under his adrenaline starts racing and he draws a knife while jumping in after her.

"Harry!" Gil calls leaning over the boat and peering down to catch sight of him.

"What do we do now?" Hawley asks.

"We jump in and save them," Hudson declares.

"I don't swim well," Gil looks nervously at the water.

"I thought the Gastons were the best at everything," John laughs nudging Hawley.

"We are," Gil asserts. "Everything but swimming!"

"Uma is a sea witch. Water is her turf," Hawley squeaks.

"Quit being a bunch of punks. Uma and Harry don't leave men behind and neither should we. I'm going after them," Hudson declares.

"My hunting net!" Gil slaps his forhead. "I almost forgot about it." 

He reaches into his backpack and pulls of a folded down fishing net. 

Under the water Uma is doing her best to try and break free from the mermaids that have a tight hold on her.

"No one can save you now, little sea witch," Siren taunts. "Ahh!" she screams in pain releasing her grip on Uma's arm.

Uma smirks as Nerida releases her as well. She spots Harry with a look of determination on his face. She swims toward him but not before taking a look back to see a hunched over Siren being aided by Nerida. It's then she notices the reason for Siren's screech. He nailed her right on the fin with his knife.

Hudson and Gil are preparing to throw the net when two figures make their way to the surface. 

"I thought you were the mermaids at first," Hudson says seeing Uma and Harry. "We almost caught you."

"You're alive!" Gil cries pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah for now," Uma says. "At last someone packed something useful on this trip."

"Let's go for the big catch this time," Harry urges.

"Harry's little stunt bought us a few minutes. We need to be ready to catch those over grown fish when they resurface. I'll do my best to grab their attention," Uma formulates her plan. "And I'll need you to use all your strength. We do this right and those mermaids will help us get back to our side of the isle a lot faster than rowing."

As if on cue those no good mermaids surface again. 

"Back for more fish breath?" Uma taunts them splashing a hand in the water.

"Now!" Harry yells as soon as they make their move towards Uma.

Quick as ever the guys toss the net over both mermaids and securing the ends on the edge of the boat effectively trapping them. The mermaids screech and swim frantically attempting to break free and dragging the boat along with them.

"I wouldn't try too hard if I were you," Uma tells them. "You're just wasting your time. Now, here's the deal. You take us back to our end of the isle and we let you free. If not we'll just keep you trapped here until you waste away."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you.loyal readers for continuing to show kudos and love

**************************************************************************************

"I still think that thing will cause us nothing but bad luck," Hudson says eyeing the gem around Uma's neck.

"This is the isle," Uma reminds him.

"We don't exactly need a necklace or a talisman to cause bad luck. Our entire existence is rotten luck."

"Well it's not every day on the isle that mermaids try to kill you," Gil points out.

"Because its not every day we visit that part of the isle. Come on guys! It's just a beautiful jewel," Uma argues. "Pretty but not powerful."

"We fight to survive almost every day," Harry counters. "What made today different? So some overgrown fish tried to attack us. We conquered them."

"We sure did," Uma smiles proudly.

She turns to their mermaid captives who are flailing around in a kiddie pool still entangled in the net.

"We should probably figure out what to do with them," Desiree says.

"Just wait until I get out of here. I'll really let you know how real that curse is," Nerida threatens.

"Throw em in the bilge for now. I've got bigger fish to fry," Uma tells her.

"I'm not going down there," Desiree refuses. "I think I saw a few kelp coastal stingers down there last time."

"Oh come on," Uma rolls her eyes. "They're only poisonous if they have tentacles."

"I say send the little ones down there then," Desiree eyes scrawny Naïve.

"Gil and Hudson can take this one." Naïve squeaks. "They're the ones doubting Uma."

"I'll go with them," a pale girl with a green bandanna tied to hold back her dreaded locs volunteers.

"Good looking out Red Locks," Uma compliments the girl only a year younger than herself.

"Initiative like that gets you bumped up to third or second mate."

"Thanks, captain," Red Locks smiles pleased with herself.

"Uma, you're gonna miss a good time tonight. My cousin has been teaching me to brew and I brought some beer to test out tonight," Desiree tells her.

"Sounds like a wicked time. Save me a pint, Des."

"There's gonna be some really good looking guys here tonight too. You sure you can't skip work?" Desiree pushes. 

"Skip work to flirt with some guys who are already constantly falling over me on a regular basis? Yeah, no! So not worth mom's wrath."

The crew is busy putting up paper decorations and Harry pulls Uma into the captain's quarters.

"I'll have the rest of the crew fill me in on what they did today, " Harry offers. "You're already late for the night shift."

"Mom is running low on stock so she's pushing the mashed peas heavy this week.," Uma makes a disgusted face.

"It's the weekend. Everyone will be shitfaced tonight. They won't even care what it tastes like."

"Mom will be plotting in her grotto tonight and she always takes Flotsam and Jetsam with. Which means you're free to stay the night "

"When you get off it's more the wee hours of the morning," Harry jokes. "But I'll take any time with you I can."

"Mom is coming up with all types of ways to penny pinch. She's working me even harder than usual."

"I've been saving up money from the dice games. We'll move out and get our own place soon," Harry assures her.

"We're still screwed until we break out of this prison," Uma glares at the porthole through which she can see Auradon in the foggy distance.

"There's talk around the isle that the barrier is weakening. The witches say there's cracks that allow little bits of magic to be done. Of course even combined none of them are quite strong enough to bring down the barrier."

"And you think I can?" Uma raises her brow.

"Maybe not bring it down but I believe you'll be the one to open it," Harry states with confidence.

"I know you think since CJ found a way off the isle; we can too. And sometimes I wonder if its all just a pipe dream. Who are we kidding thinking we'll be able to leave this miserable place?" Uma sighs.

"You can't think like that. We don't have to bow down to those Auradon brats to get out of this place. But until we leave we'll do what we do best and survive."

"I'll see you late tonight," she stands on tip toe placing a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing her sling bag.

"I'll walk you to the docks," he offers.

"Keep doing things like that and people will know we're a couple for real," Uma teases him.

"See you later," he kisses her again before letting her go.

Uma is walking off the ship when she stops in front of a not so pleasant face.

"Why hello, cousin," Marissa greets Uma.

Uma can't help but observe how radiant her cousin looks. Her long hair looks freshly blown straight and is pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her pouty lips are a deep red and her makeup looks flawlessly set. She's wearing a tight red mini dress with canvas sneakers and a denim jacket.

"Marissa, you look..." Uma searches for the proper word before replying, "Different".

"And you look like you're ready to sling fries and fish sticks all night," Marissa retorts. "Although that's better than gorging on them I guess. Wouldn't want to look like your mother in a few years."

"I guess when you have no musical talent like the rest of your family you have to know your lane. So who's the big bidder tonight?"Uma smirks. "Or are you still giving it up for free?"

"What are you trying to insinuate, Uma," Marissa glares at her.

"Oh, you know what they say about girls who wear big hoops," Uma lightly flick's one of Marissa's large gold hoop earrings. 

"Aren't you late?" Marissa asks annoyed. "You should probably get going. Aunt Ursula doesn't take lateness well."

"Don't have too much fun while I'm away. I know this is your big chance to pretend that you're not always number two."

And with that Uma rushes off to the chip shoppe.

"Oh I think tonight's party will be a one for the books," Marissa laughs to herself. "I hope Harry is ready for a fun time."


	16. Chapter 16

Music is blasting from the speakers, the night wind carrying it to the docks attracting more party goers. The ship is illuminated by battery operated string lights the crew purloined from the goblins during the most recent shipment from Auradon. 

Auradon's castoffs were usually useless junk but every once and awhile they'd send things of use to the isle. Harry and Uma had decided these lights would be useful on dark nights on the ship. If anyone tried to make a move on The Lost Revenge they'd see them before an attack. 

Harry is walking the deck and has discarded his usual pirate gear for an off-white tshirt and ripped black jeans with sneakers.

Harry looks around at the paper decorations, refurbished table tops, and makeshift bar. They didn't have alot on the isle but they knew how to work with what they did. 

What Gil lacked in book smarts and common sense he made up for with his other skills. Like his father Gil worked well with his hands. He made it one of his goals to try and bring The Lost Revenge back to her former glory. 

"Dude, you gotta try this," Gil comes up to Harry and shoves a glass mug into his hand. 

"I dunno," Harry suspiciously eyes the glass. "I don't really like beer."

"Alright, Captain Picky," Hudson mocks him. "Can't drink unless the misses tells you to?"

"I do not do everything she tells me," Harry retorts. 

"Then have a drink mate," Hudson urges while taking a swig of his own drink.

"Des made an awesome brew. Beer making might actually be her calling in life," Gil happily guzzles the rest of his.

"It's not bad," Harry states upon taking a swig. 

"You ready to hang tonight, mate?" Hudson's asks slapping him on the shoulder. "The girl's tonight are the isle' s finest."

"Harry hasn't even flirted with a girl in awhile," Gil points out. "What happened man? You used to maske a move on every pretty girl in your path".

"It gets boring. Most of these isle lasses are all the same. They want a naughty time they can brag about with their friends," Harry finishes his beer.

"So you're saying you don't want to snog a few of these fine lasses tonight?" Hudson asks while handing him another pint.

Before Harry can answer a female voice interrupts him.

"Hi, Harry," Marissa slinks close to their circle.

Hudson nudges Gil who tries to suppress a chuckle. 

"Now that's a girl worth impressing," Hudson tells Gil.

"I don't know man, she is a sea witch," Gil points out.

"I'd like her to put me under a spell."

"To what do I owe this little visit," Harry says sarcastically. "Uma's gone,ya know. There's really no reason for you to hang around when you can't terrorize her."

"Occasionally I like to make my presence known among these insipid twits," she says in her own sardonic tone.

"We're not all drab around here," Hudson tells her. "Maybe you should come out more and try to get to know us a little better."

Before she answers the noise from the crowd behind them catches her attention.

"Tempting but I think I'll hold off for now," she smiles coyly at him. "Come on!"

Harry reluctantly follows her along with Gil and Hudson to where a circle has formed and some people from school are showing off their dance moves.

Hudson gets in the middle and shows off his moves earning some cheer from the crowd.

"And now we dance," Marissa grabs Harry by the collar pulling him into the crowd. 

Marissa has moves like a snake charmer and it's heard to keep eyes off her. 

Once they're done dancing Harry walks over to the bar to grab another pint while Marissa follows behind. 

He gets his fill of the brew and leans along the side of the ship looking out at the night sky over the dark waters.

"I like to be out on nights like tonight. The moon full in the sky, the waves dark yet calm, the moon jellies floating close to the surface shining in the sea like stars in the sky. There's something so mystical about it," Marissa sighs.

"Yeah, it sure is a beautiful night to be at sea," Harry says.

"Look closely," she whispers. "You just might see something magical."

Harry stares down at the water which appears to be bubbling. Water stars shooting up in cylinders and taking form in different shapes.

"Wow," Harry's eyes grow wide as water resembling a fish floats past him.

Other people around them start to notice the water floating into the air and across the ship. They're mesmerized as well

"And that's just a taste of what I can do," she tells him. "Imagine how power I would be if we were able to expand the cracks in the barrier and bring it down all together."

Marissa leans forward while staring directly into Harry's blue eyes. The spaces closes in between them and Harry can feel her breath on his face.

"I'm in love with Uma," Harry pushes her away before she can land her kiss.

"Uma is a pretty girl but she's weak. She's had chances but she always fails. Get on the winning side Harry! I plan on escaping and when I do it will be Marissa everyone is singing praises to."

"They may be teaching you witches a few tricks and how to wave a magic wand but they aren't preparing you for a real fight. The pirates are prepared for the real battle that is to come when the barrier falls," Harry states with determination and pride evident in his voice.

The crew is his family moreso than his own family and he has faith in them. 

"It's not wise to mess with a sea witch. But you'll find that out soon enough. I'll leave you to you're drunken foolery," Marissa says. "We'll see if the pirates are ready for a real fight."

She turns to walk away but not before raising her hand and letting her water creations fall. Water splashes onto their deck and some of the party goers and a few small screams and giggles are let out. 

Harry takes another swig of his beer before throwing his mug angry into the water below.

"Time to make this party a little more exciting," she says to herself as she heads down the bilge.

The compartment is small and rusty with urchins sticking to the side. The air reeks of musty dampness. The cramped mermaids are desperate trying to move though there's no where for them to flop around.

"Come on ladies, time to make things a little more interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

The stench of fresh fish and hot oil permeates the air. As usual Uma is slapping down trays on tables and giving customer's attitude. It's an unusually slow night with the rush already having passed. Right now the only patrons are the regulars who can spend hours sipping on drinks and scarfing down cold tuna.

"Just a few more hours and then we're free," the bartender, Celeste offers her some encouragement. 

"You mean you're free. I still have to live with the evil sea witch," Uma reminds her.

"It's Friday night she was already past her limit in sour wine when I last saw her. I'm sure by now she's knocked out and will be out until late afternoon tomorrow."

She brushes brushes long strands on brown hair off her face where the rest of her hair is joined in a ponytail. 

"By the time I get out of here the party is gonna be over."

"Let's have our own party. Some dumbass bought me a bottle of rum tonight," she lets out a laugh."Everyone knows I have a boyfriend. And dusty pirates with crooked teeth aren't my type."

Uma bends over laughing placing her hand on the counter for leverage. Celeste places too shot glasses on the counter and pours for them both.

"I know everyone imagines leaving the isle and reigning terror on everyone but I don't feel the same way," Celeste admits.

"You don't?" Uma asks intrigued while taking a shot of the warm liquid that burns on it's way down.

"Other than when drunk customer's try to get frisky or fresh with me or girl's try to fight me when have you seen me be mean?"

"Not often. You really don't start with anyone unless they start with you first," Uma realizes.

She had to admit that though she considered her friend to be one of the baddest girls she knew her aesthetic wasn't like the rest of the villain girls around.

Her wardrobe was less leather and chains and more dresses and blouses. Even now she was wearing a cutoff t shirt and distressed jeans she clearly stole from her boyfriend and hemmed. With supplies being scarce on the isle and everyone trying to prove they were the toughest of the tough Auradon's more preppy castoff clothing was usually scavenged for bits. Anyone wearing floral or lace anything was usually the epitome of vain in the most obnoxious way and obviously not a competitor. 

"Exactly!" she throws her arms in the the air. "My mother may not have been infamous like so many people on the isle but she was quite powerful in her day. They say she had the power of 1000 witches and had a way of bringing men to their knees.I tried to be the vixen everyone wanted me to be. But it just wasn't me."

"What changed?" Uma hops on a stool to take a break off her feet.

"My boyfriend helped me remember what life was like before being banished to this prison. And he reminded me that I had hopes and dreams. Dreams that go further than seducing the right men. Being the baddest of the bad here means nothing," she declares.

"It means that people respect you and cower in you're presence," Uma argues.

"And what does that really mean?" Celeste asks her.

"It's means..." Uma starts but stops unsure of how to describe it.

"You can't even give me an answer," Celeste lets out a laugh.

"I'm just trying to put my thoughts together," Uma insists.

"It's meaningless!" Celeste tells her. "I can put on a my sexiest dress with the high slit and my darkest lipstick and declare myself the baddest bitch in town. But what do I gain from that?"

"And easier life on the isle," Uma points out. "When people fear you everything goes smoother for you. You have the best choices of goods that ship in and no one wants to mess with you."

Uma takes another shot letting the warming sensation comfort her.

"My boyfriend is well connected with the people who bring goods into the isle from Auradon. He makes sure I get the best of the best regardless."

"Do you love him?" Uma quietly asks.

She's always been told love is a weakness that destroys everyone in it's path. But Celeste talks about her relationship in a way that makes Uma yearn for the same. Someone to be there when she can't sleep and has so many thoughts running through her mind. 

"I wouldn't be with him if I didn't," she leans in closer over the counter. "Dont believe what everyone else says about it being a weakness."

"My mom spent years bringing merpeople to their demise over their affections for each other," Uma recalls her mother's tales.

"She also was defeated because a mermaid and her human Prince loved each other," Celeste reminds her. "Their love was more powerful than any spell she could conjure up."

"Didn't your father love your mother?" Uma asks. His love didn't save her or you."

"He did. He loved both of us very much. But my mothering stubborn. Sometimes when you've never experienced something before you dont known when to let go and given in. You want to stay with whats familiar and dont realize you're missing out on experiencing something great."

"Are ya gals gonna gab forever or ya gonna give me my refill," a burly customer slurs swinging his empty glass mug in their direction barely missing Uma's head.

"Hey, watch it buddy," Uma jumps up.

"What are ya gonna do?" he scoffs.

"This!" Uma grabs a pitcher and smashes it over his head causing him to fall back.

Celeste waves over one of her regulars. A tall guy with blonde hair and big muscles.

"I saw him go down," the guy who's name escapes Uma says. "Next time he'll know not to mess with the owner's daughter."

"There won't be a next time," Uma tells him. "He won't dare show his face here again."

"Much appreciated, Cole. I'll tell my man to put aside something special for you when the next shipment comes in," Celeste says to him as he hauls the guy out the shop doors.

"Now what was I saying before we were so obnoxiously interrupted?"

"You were droning on about feelings that don't exist on the isle," Uma reminds her.

"Yes, now I remember. We were discussing your blatant denial of you're feelings because you believe you have to uphold some ideals held by bitter hopeless people on the Isle of the Lost. When I get out of this wretched place I plan on touring the world, writing pieces that make people think, and just living life to it's fullest," she describes.

"I'm not like you. I don't live on my own with only myself to worry about. I have an entire crew that depends on me. My mother won't just leave me be. She gets her joy through controlling me when she can and treating me like dirt. I fight because that's all I've known and I don't know anything else," Uma confesses.

She has to take a deep breath to keep herself together because this is so not the place to show vulnerability or weakness. She can't risk anyone seeing her crumble under pressure. 

"I hear excuses," Celeste puts her hand up to her ear. "But I must be missing something."

"I don't know what the norm was for you outside the isle but if I wasn't here I would've probably grown up on the outskirts of Atlantica and my views would still be the same."

"So in a way the isle is a blessing and a curse," Celeste proclaims. "We are confined here with much less to survive with. But it's made us strong and resilient. The only problem we have is we're stuck in the mentality of following in our parent's footsteps. Everyone here tries to define themselves as the parent of such and such instead of forging their own path."

Uma hears her words and they resonate with her. Maybe it's just the alcohol she's been consuming. She and Celeste have been working their way rapidly through the bottle during their conversation. She has to admit that her identify has always been dependent on her mother. The legend who almost succeeded in ruling over the entire ocean. The woman whose name made sailors tremble in fear. But just how powerful are they all behind this barrier? Why is she so afraid?

"I know you've heard the whispers, Uma," her voice takes on a more serious tone. "The barrier is getting weaker and every being with a smidgen of magic in them is plotting. You need to decide if revenge is the most important thing to you. We already know how the story ends when revenge becomes you're only driver. Do you want to be callus and alone like our parents for the rest of your life?"

"Can you cover for me?" Uma asks her friend. 

"It's been a slow night tonight anyway. I'll be alright,"Celeste replies with a smile. 

Uma takes off her apron and sets it down on the counter.

"There's someone I need to see."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stumbles into the 1st mate's cabin gripping onto the wall for balance. His legs feel gelatinous and it's almost as if he's waltzing on air. He should not have let Hudson and Gil convince him to do that keg stand. 

Taking off his jacket he throws it in an empty corner while still lazily carrying his hook. He's so hot his skin is flush and he's sweating.

It is probably for the best that Uma is gone tonight. He gets extra friendly when he's drunk and she's been looking especially beautiful lately. It would be a struggle to try not to push her into something she isn't ready for. Not to mention his head is still spinning from when Marissa tried to kiss him. He knew girls on the isle could be sneaky and underhanded but it still wasn't expected. Did Marissa just think he would cheat on Uma? Is it not obvious how in love with her he is? 

On one of the walls he has a board with papers pinned on it hanging over a small desk. Harry gently taps on a weathered picture of an old Victorian style house. The house has a wrap around porch perfect for lounging on a lazy summer afternoon. Around it has has tiny sketches of what he imagines the inside to look like. The old picture was cut from a book at school when he was ten. After seeing an Auradon propaganda poster mentioning vision boards he decided to create his own.

Only Uma knows of his vision board and his hopes and dreams for the future. She's the only one who wouldn't make fun of big bad Harry Hook for dreaming of children and a big kitchen where his family could share meals together.

His vision board also contains a large ship. One not as threatening as a pirate ship but still worthy of sailing the deep seas. One day he hopes to be able to sail the world with Uma by his side. 

He used to have a picture of his father on the board to represent his dream of becoming just like his old man. That was back when he was a child who listened to the stories of his father's former greatness as one of the most feared pirates ever. As he grew older and wiser he realized that his father was beaten and humiliated by a mere child. And it left his as nothing but a sorry drunk with broken dreams and delusions about being in power again. Harry realized that he would have to be twice the pirate his father had ever been to make his escape from this island prison. Still a part of him yearned for his father's love and respect which is why he continues to carry his own hook. He no longer has dreams of having his hand gnawed off by Tic-Tock or one of his descendants. However carrying his Hook is still a source of comfort and he finds he would appear less intimidating without it.

Placing his hook on a crate neck to his mattress that acts as a makeshift nightstand he settles into bed for the night. His head starts spinning when it hits the pillow and he closes his eyes for relief. Between the alcohol bringing on fatigue and the gentle rocking of the boat he is lulled to sleep. 

On the docks Uma was now approaching the ship where the party was still underway. As she walked across the thin wooden bridge she took in the music and stench of beer.

"Gil!" Uma called out spotting the blonde haired boy clinking mugs with some red haired girl.

"Captain!" Gil called over waiving his mug in the air. 

"Where's Harry?" she starts to asks before a large force rocks the ship almost sending them stumbling.

"What was that?" Gil asks.

"What's the matter pirates? Afraid of a few rocky waves?" Marissa's voice calls out.

Everyone turns to the opposite side of the ship where Marissa is floating on a wave. An army of octopids were behind her posed for attack.

"Marissa!" Uma hisses her face turning angry. 

"Oh cousin!" Marissa spots her in the crowd. "How nice of you to join us."

"No one comes to my ship uninvited", Uma tells her.

"Now i bet you regret not going to the witch school now. If you think this is impressive wait and see. What i can do with a little bit of magic rivals what many can do full power."

"Don't hype yourself up. Your mother was never a match for mine and you're no different," Uma reminds her. I'm not afraid of some half mermaid. I just beat two myself in case you didn't know."

"Oh you mean the mermaids I set free? Well they're angrier than ever now." she points at the sea below her.

Sure enough swimming in the waters below Nerida and Siren are looking madder than ever. Nerida's eyes are glowing blue and her tails looks longer and more serpentine. While Siren's are a fierce shade of red.

"It's time for you to pay for all the years you and your mother ridiculed me and mine calling us weaker."

The octopid army swarms the deck with their long tentacles trashing and smashing everything in their path. The pirates are doing their best to put up a fight but its hard when intoxication is fighting to keep its dominance. Which is exactly why Marissa decided to attack now.

"Hudson!" Uma grabs him out of the path of one of the octopid's flying tentacles.

"Thanks for the assist,Captain," he says grateful.

"Hudson, find Harry," Uma instructs. "He's one of our strongest and we need him fighting."


	19. Chapter 19

The fragile ship rocks again as the waves crash against it. Gone is the sound of the music that once filled the air and the happy cheers of drunken teens throwing back pints and shots. Instead in place are gasps and screams.

As if the isle itself senses discord the weather begins to change. The once cool and calm air shifts and the sky turns gray and stormy. The full moon reflects on the dark waves making them look inky with splashes of silver.

Everyone aboard the Lost Revenge struggles to stay afoot. Which is no easy feat as the octopid army fights for dominance. 

"I have a feeling this party is going to be talked about for ages to come,"Marissa laughs.

Though inside Uma's heart is racing she maintains a facade of strength in time of battle. First rule of the isle is to never let them see you sweat. It's the only rule she's continuously followed and wouldn't dare breaking. 

"I'm about to make sashima out of these octopids, "Desiree declares while handing Uma a sword to fend off her own attacks.

"Watch out!" Harriet calls out behind her deflecting one of the octopid's attempts at a sneak attack.

The pirate princess effectively knocks the creature back.

"Great assist," Uma musters which is as good as a thanks you'll get on the isle.

"You guys just couldn't have a normal party could you?" Harriet huffs annoyed whipping her hair out of her face.

"Yeah because I totally planned this," Uma says sarcastically. "I didn't even want a party. I would've preferred a quiet night in braiding my hair but instead I had to go to work."

"Aren't you a sea witch too? And weren't these you're mother's minions?" Harriet asks though she already knows the answers.

"Yeah, so?" Uma replies while fending off another attack.

"So why aren't you doing something about these overgrown squids?" Harriet urges.

Not one for pep talks she was always straight to the point on what you should be doing, how you should be doing it, and when you are going to do it. But Uma had to admit the girl was the best damn swordsman on the isle. Harriet was graceful with her fighting swings as if she were executing a delicate dance. 

"Why would they listen to me when Marissa is allowing them to create destruction?" Uma retorts.

"The same reason my brother follows you around. You're a natural born leader," Harriet points out.

"Keep the compliments coming," Uma jokes.

"Very funny. Where is my brother anyway? I saw him chugging beer like it was his job and haven't seen him since," Harriet recalls.

"I don't know," Uma turns her wring nervously. "I sent Hudson to find him."

"The ship isn't that large and he's always up for a fight."

"He better find him soon," Harriet says dodging a a trident being swung in her direction while slashing at an octopid tentacle.

"Leave Uma for me," Marissa orders one of her minions.

 

Meanwhile off the ship in the water below a different trouble was brewing...

Now Isle mermaids were quite tragic creatures. They were far from the jubilant mermaids of Atlantica and much darker than the cheeky mermaids in Neverland. Uma and Harry had made enemies for life the moment they stumbled into their haven.

High tide enhances their tantalizing songs which they've been using to lure unsuspecting sailors to their doom for years. But tonight they ignore the party-goers fighting for their lives on the ship above. 

"Let Marissa and her minions handle them," Nerida tells Siren. "We'll join in when it's down to the sea witch alone."

"What are you doing?" her friend asks perplexed as Nerida puts her ear to the sea.

"Do you hear that?" she whispers. "That is the sound of a slumbering pirate."

"Who could possibly sleep through this chaos?" Siren splashes her tail fiercely to illustrate her point.

"Let's find out," Nerida leads the way swimming closer to the side of the ship.

Siren gives her a boost allowing her friend to climb onto her shoulders to peer through a porthole.

"What do you see?" the blonde asks as she struggles to hold her weight.

"I spy a sleeping pirate prince," Nerida smirks.

"Is he Captain Hook's son?" Siren asks.

"What other pirate prince do you know?"

"There's alot of pirates on this stupid isle. I don't know who they all are," Siren huffs.

"Well there's very few pirates that matter. And he's making it really easy for us," Nerida has that evil glint in her eyes.

 

Up on deck the crew has done of pretty good job of dwindling down Marissa's octopid army.

Out of the corner of her eye Uma spies Hudson on the sidelines and swiftly makes her way to him.

"Looks like the crew has things under control for now," Hudson comments.

"Yeah, no thanks to Harry! Where is he? You were supposed to go grab him?"

"I tried but those overgrown fishes nabbed him while he was below deck. Lured him through an open window with one of their songs," He explains.

"It's like the isle is falling apart at the seams. For years no one on the isle was able to do magic but all of a sudden they have this power," Uma says. "The witches said it's the cracks in the barrier."

"If Marissa has all this power off a few fissures than who knows what you can do. Your mother is way more powerful than hers."

"You all keep telling me that but forget that I didn't go to the witches school. I didn't learn any spells like she did. She's been prepping for years to use her powers," Uma sighs. 

"I wish Celeste were here," Hudson admits. "She wouldn't back down. And she'd talk some sense into you."

"Where are you going?" Uma calls out as Hudson walks away.

"To man the nets and try and save Harry," he informs her. "He deserves someone willing to fight for him." 

"Hudson's right!" Gil pipes up making his presence know. "We may be evil but we're still a crew. And a crew fights for each other."

Uma takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes before reopening again. 

"Time to stop being afraid of failure," she whispers to herself.

Marching to the platform where Marissa is perched on her throne with two octopid guards wielding shields, Uma is ready for action. 

"No! Leave Uma for me," Marissa yells waving off her minions who are ready to attack.


	20. Chapter 20

Uma doesn't realize what hit her until she finds her face against the cold, wet deck. She winces in pain as she struggles to push herself up. What a sight she must be with her reddening cheek and frizzing soaked bun. 

"Do not let her win, Uma,"she faintly hears Harriet admonish her.

"I think you octopids have done enough," Marissa comments blasting the remaining octopids and reabsorbing the power she used to make them rise.

Holding her own dark triton she sends a small blast Uma's way which strikes her.

"Harriet, I don't know magic like her," Uma winces grabbing her side. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Whatever you do I want you to do it for Harry," Harriet tells her. "We all know you love him and want him safe. Let that be you're motivator."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Uma tries to maintain her facade. "He and I are just friends. Nothing but captain and first mate."

"Oh, please!" Harriet rolls her eyes. "You're both such terrible liars it's so obvious. Plus Harry has been in love with you since he was a little kid."

"Really?" Uma asks surprised.

"Everyone knows about his feelings for you. He wasn't exactly doing a great job at hiding them," Harriet continues in a lower voice. "I know we're all supposed to be the baddest around but there's no reason you can't be a bad girl with a bad boy at your side."

"You're right," Uma admits with a new fervor in her voice. 

"As much as I hate to break up a little girl chat. Ha! Who am I kidding," Marissa laughs. "I live for moments like these."

She hurls a bottle their way which smashes in a cloud of green smoke. When the smoke disappears Uma and Harriet find themselves bound by large pieces of kelp. Their bonds are too tight to break free but that doesn't stop the girls from attempting to move.

"I feel like a piece of rotten sushi," Uma huffs.

"We smell like it too," Harriet whines. "At least it will blend with the shrimp smell."

Uma ignores her remark and turns her attention back on Marissa.

"Look at everyone now, cowering in fear," Marissa laughs while continuing to wave her trident.

"All this makes me wish I paid more attention during mom's futile attempts at creating potions and casting spells to bring down the barrier," Uma admits.

"I don't get it. How is she so powerful?" Harriet asks. "Her mother couldn't cast a spell to save her life!"

Another strong wave rocks the ship sending everyone fleeing to one side as their screams fill the air. 

"Bow down to the new Queen of the Isle!" Marissa declares.

 

Uma feels her body submerged in waves. Harriet is no longer by her side and they are no longer on the ship. She's never been afraid of the water but right now it feels as if she's drowning. Though one of the best swimmers on the isle she is struggling to stay afloat.

Everything around her is blurry. She closes her eyes and soon feels a warmth around her body. Her mother's necklace is glowing brighter than ever and her fingers are tingling.

Giggles can be heard faintly around her as tiny little bubbles rise. In between the giggles she hears airy whispers.

"Look at the mighty sea witch."

"Not so mighty now!"

"She has no one now."

"No one cares about her."

"She doesn't even have her boyfriend anymore."

"She's sea scum!"

Uma recognizes those voices and it infuriates her more. She's had enough of those annoying mermaids to last a lifetime. 

"Help me, Uma!" a plea carries through the bubbles.

"No!" Uma cries breaking free of her bonds.

 

On the ship Marisa is prematurely celebrating her victory.

"Take one last glance," she instructs the crew pointing to the dark waters. "Remember how you last saw your precious captain."

"You'll never win!" Hudson declares.

"I think I already have," Marissa laughs. 

She twirls and a cloud of green smoke surrounds her. When the smoke subsides she's donning a long black gown with and open back. Her hair is flowing over her right shoulder the ends dipped in teal. Atop her head is a blue fascinator with tentacles reminiscent of a kraken sprawling in all directions.

"Much more befitting of a queen. Meet your new Queen of the Isle," she declares. 

Most of the boys can't help but stare in amazement. Unlike their mothers Marissa and Uma were by far the most beautiful girls on the isle. 

"All hail the new queen!"a boy from Harriet's crew shouts and a few nod in agreement.

"I can't quite hear the rest of you," she she says in a sing song voice.

"Is there any grog left for a toast?" another asks. 

"We should prepare a feast," suggests a smaller boy.

"A proper coronation would be fitting," Marissa ponders. "And I do enjoy a celebration."

Gil glances over the edge of the ship and his eyes grow wide at the site. He sees glowing underneath the waves of the foamy sea.

"Marissa!" he calls out. 

"Don't interrupt me when I'm planning, you twit!"she screams.

"Ugh, I really think you should..."

Gil's voice trails off because before he's able to finish the largest wave any of them have ever seen engulfs the ship. Screams fill the air as the children attempt to hold onto the slippery deck for cover from the wall of water crashing down upon them.

"You din't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you?" Uma asks standing proud with a smirk.

"Uma!" Marissa shrieks after finding her balance again once the water subsides.

"I always did like grand entrances. You should've chosen better lackies. You're little mermaid allies are sea foam now," Uma informs her.

"I don't need them. You're not powerful enough to defeat me. You weren't powerful enough to follow through in your battle with Mal and I know you can't defeat me," Marissa taunts her.

"Wrong and strong as always cuz."

"I bet you regret not going to the witch school now. When I finish with you everyone will be bowing down to the new queen of the isle."

"Nah!" Uma shakes her head. "I'll take a loyal crew over a cauldron any day." 

"Enough small chat. It bores me," Marissa feigns a yawn. "It's time we settle this once and for all."

"I agree. Let's prove who the Queen of the Island is once and for all!"

"You know a quick death would be to good for you. And you're used to a lifetime of imprisonment on the isle. So what should you're punishment be?" Marissa ponders aloud.

"Wait! I know just the spell! By the powers in me forever bound to the ocean as a mermaid you shall be," the incantation flows from her lips. 

Uma holds her mother's necklace in front of her as Marissa sends a blast her direction. The small shell expands itself in her grip growing several times it's size. No longer the size of a necklace but the size of a small purse it deflects Marissa's spell sending a blast of light hurtling back in her direction.

Marissa shrieks as she flops to the deck her legs replaced with fins as her lower half erupts into scales.

"You're right. This is a particularly cruel punishment," Uma laughs.

"This isn't the end cousin!" Marissa yells.

"I think the sea is calling for you. Boys, why don't you help her out?" Uma motions to Hudson and a couple of the older boys.

They hoist the newly turned mermaid over the rail and into the ocean.

 

And just as quickly as the storm had started faint morning sunlight peers through the cloudy sky.

"Uma, you did it!" Harriet pats her on the back. 

"Yeah, I guess I did," she looks sadly at the faint distance where Auradon lies just over the barrier.

"Ye didn't think this was the end of the story did ya?" a familiar voice breaks the silence.

"Harry!" Uma exclaims unable to contain her excitement or the smile now at her lips.

Harry is leaning over the rail soaked and breathing heavy but his familiar cheeky grin is present as always. Gil helps him onto the flooded ship deck. Uma splashes her way through the shin high water to embrace him.

"I knew my sea witch could save the day," he whispers softly while caressing her face.

"I was so scared I lost you," she admits. "Bringing you back to me was my motivation to fight."

"Ooh," Gil taunts making kissy faces at them.

The rest of the pirates laugh along with him. Desiree gives Uma a knowing smile while Harriet winks at her.

"What are ye staring at?" Harry directs icy eyes towards the party guests. "This water ain't gonna clear itself. Get to swabbing!"

The crowd scatters as all those not members of the crew make their way off the ship.

"Now where were we?" Harry asks tightening his arms around her waist.

"Right about here," Uma leans up and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Affectionate aren't we?" Harry teases. 

"A wise woman told me that even the baddest of the bad need someone by their side," Uma explains.

"Let's get out here," he whispers in her ear after another tender kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

"Harry!" Uma squeals while biting back a moan. 

Her large teal braids are splayed across the pillow as she lays back on the old queen sized cabin bed. Her arms are above her head gripping onto the headboard to keep her steady as she writhes between the sheets.

The warm glow of soft candle light mixes with the gleam of the moon shining through the the porthole.

"Not too loud, love. You'll wake the entire isle," Harry places a finger to her lips while crawling up from under the covers.

Bringing his hands to her shoulders he pulls her closer before locking his lips with hers. She tousles his hair relishing in its soft feel beneath her fingers.

"I can't help it. You know how much I love when you do that," she lets out a sigh when they finally break apart.

After the battle they decided to stay secluded for a few days. The crew easily accepted their new status as a couple. Most thought it was obvious the pair was meant to be. 

"We haven't left this ship in days. The crew will eventually come looking for us," he reminds her.

"Well then we'll be a sight to see," she teases. "I told them not to come back to the ship unless it's under my orders. And everyone knows things go best when they follow my orders."

"They dare not cross the powerful sea witch."

She continues to hold him tight taking in his briny scent and the feel of his warm and sweaty body pressed up against her.

"You smell like coconuts," he nuzzles her neck placing soft kisses there while he inhales the scent of her hair.

"I think I finally got rid of that shrimp scent. The things a little bit of magic can do." Uma flicks her wrist in emphasis.

"Yer hair never bothered me," he insists. "Ye always smell like the sea to me. Cool and inviting with a wee bit of mystery."

"You are so corny." Uma rolls her eyes. "But I love you nonetheless."

He lays on his side toying with one of her large aqua braids admiring it. 

"It does look better than ever though," he admits. "So soft and vibrant like the sea."

"To think I went from taking hours to braid my hair to just a few seconds. I feel so cheated. I never realized how much I needed magic in my life. It's fun and exciting," Uma tells him.

"Boreadan banned magic for frivolous use. How does that even happen? Imagine someone powerful as ye being told by two blokes who don't even have powers to give them up and live normal. They only convinced Neverland to join them but letting them keep enough magic to keep enough magic to keep everyone from getting old. No way they could convince Peter Pan to grow up."

"I have important plans like making sure the barrier is broken," She points out. "But I finally understand why mom and the witches miss magic so much. If people thought I was a terror before they're in for now. They'll be blindsided by the new tricks I have up my sleeves."

"Yer very sexy when yer plotting. There's a little glint in yer eyes. And you have this cute little impish grin."

"Ugh do not call me cute. No one takes cute girls seriously."

"I was thinking we should move in together," Harry suggests. 

"Where would we live? I like our time on this ship but it's not sturdy enough to live. I kind of don't want to live on a leaky boat for however long I have left on the isle."

"I know a guy who owns a shack and he's looking to sell. Nothing fancy but it would be ours," He explains. "Right by the waterfront not far from this ship."

Harry lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. 

"Something of our own sounds nice," Uma rests her head on his chest.

"I can't live with dad anymore," he admits. "And I really want your face to be the first thing I see every morning."

"Mom says if I live in her house I have to obey her rules. Not that I ever completely follow them. But, she can't try and force me to obey her silly rules when I don't live in her house. We're already the baddest of the bad."

"So is that what we're calling it now?" Harry asks with a hopeful smile.

"Can't think of anything better to describe this. I can't stop thinking about you lately. And it frustrates me because I feel so weak and vulnerable. But at the same time I wouldn't give up this feeling for the world," she gushes.

The nautilus around Uma's neck is glowing again and Harry runs his thumb over it admiring the shell. 

"Weak? Never," Harry smiles placing a kiss near the shell.

"As much as I'd love to bask in our afterglow forever we do have to get up," She sits up wrapping the sheet around her bare body.

"I could use a bit of sustenance myself," Harry smiles gleefully.

"I'll see what I can whip up," Uma winks at him.


End file.
